Mon ange
by Marie Mad
Summary: Le mariage de Ron et Hermione se prépare ! Tous attendent avec impatience de revoir Harry, aprés ses 6 ans d'exil, à cette occasion. Mais le jour J, le jeune homme manque à l'appel. Ginny et Drago mènent l'enquète. Direction New York ! HP/GW
1. Mariage sous le signe de la disparition

Bon ! Voilà donc le premier chapitre de cette toute nouvelle histoire, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira !! Bonne Lecture !!

**Chapitre 1 : Mariage sous le signe de la disparition**

La jeune femme marchait d'un pas assuré. Dans les couloirs on la saluait, les hommes se retournaient discrètement sur son passage. La cause ? Elle était belle. Oui, Ginevra Weasley possédait une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses longs cheveux roux flottaient derrière elle comme un voile. Ses yeux noisette, pétillants, passaient sur chaque objet, chaque personne, avec une pointe de malice. Sa peau blanche, parsemé de tâches de son était aussi appétissante que de la chantilly saupoudrée de pépites de chocolat. Elle passa dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'ascenseur avec grâce et légèreté et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage désiré. Une voix résonna derrière elle.

-Eh Gin' !

Elle se tourna et sourit à son frère.

-Bonjour Ron ! Fit-elle en se frayant un chemin parmi les personnes présentent dans la cabine. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de son grand frère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je viens chercher Hermione. Répondit le grand rouquin avec fierté.

-Oh ! C'est vrai que le mariage approche ! Vous devez avoir du boulot.

Et tandis que Ron partait dans une explication forte intéressante sur la difficulté de trouver des serviettes de tables de qualité, Ginny repensa à leur parcours de ses dernières années. Ron et Hermione c'étaient (enfin) déclaré leur flamme en septième année. Depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quitté. Ron n'avait pas fait d'études supérieures, il était devenu joueur de Quidditch professionnel et avait récemment crée une petite équipe, les Winder Freaks. Hermione, elle, avait fait de brillantes études pour travailler dans le service des relations sorciers/moldus. Le couple avait emménagé dans un petit appartement de Londres à leur 21 ans, il y a de cela deux ans. Dans une semaine ils devaient se marier.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Ginny dit au revoir à son frère pour descendre au service des Aurors. C'était là qu'elle travaillait en tant qu'Auror la plus compétente de son service. Elle s'installa dans son « box », un petit bureau entre trois murs couverts de cartes, d'articles de journaux et de photos. Une pile de dossiers s'entassaient la table. Ginny soupira et attrapa le premier de la colonne. Elle commença à lire péniblement le dossier, avachi dans son fauteuil lorsqu'une voix la sortit de sa rêverie

-Alors Weasley, tu traîne avec la paperasse ?

Ginny redressa la tête et adressa un sourire moqueur au jeune homme dressé devant son box.

-Comme tu le vois Malfoy ! Néanmoins je te ferais remarquer que ta propre paperasse s'entasse sur ton bureau.

Drago rit en s'étirant et passa sa main dans ses cheveux court et vaporeux, lui donnant un air désinvolte.

-Qui puis-je si je suis un homme d'action ?

-Un homme d'action, c'est ça ! Rit Ginny. Et bien va travailler Action Man ! Et fait attention à Linda, elle te cherche partout pour crier au scandale.

-Linda … Fit pensivement l'ancien Serpentard. Linda, Linda … Du département de régulation des animaux magiques ?

-Précisément !

-Je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là !

-Elle ne t'a pas oublié et ne va pas tarder à débarquer si tu veux mon avis.

-Pff, soupira le jeune homme, pourtant je les préviens toujours ! Avec moi pas de sentiments, juste du plaisir !

-Et bien ça n'a pas du lui faire « plaisir » de se retrouver seule au matin ! Ricana Ginny.

Drago pouffa et s'éloigna.

En sixième année à Poudlard, le jeune garçon avait changé de camp pour rejoindre l'Ordre Du Phénix. Il avait fait mettre son père en prison après la mort de sa mère. Son aide avait été très précieuse et il s'était quasiment réconcilié avec tout le monde (même si lui et Ron s'asticotaient encore un brin). Néamoins Drago s'était révélé aussi coureur dans sa vie professionnel qu'à Poudlard.

Lorsque Ginny rentra chez elle se soir là, elle se sentit nostalgique. Son petit appartement en plein cœur de Londres lui sembla bien vide et elle alla chercher ses vieux albums photos. Elle s'installa dans son canapé et, d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître une tasse de thé.

Hermione entrain de se disputer avec Ron. 4ème année.

La jeune rousse rit en se rappelant leurs disputes (qui d'ailleurs étaient toujours d'actualités)

Ginny et Luna. 7ème année.

Luna était devenu directrice du Chicaneur. Elle était fiancée à Neville, lui-même professeur de Botanique à Poudlard.

Dean Thomas et Seamus Finegan. 5ème année.

Les deux garçons avaient ouvert une boutique de Quidditch à Prés-Au-Lard ensemble et vivaient heureux en couple.

Harry Potter.6ème année.

Ginny perdit un peu son sourire. Elle observa le visage souriant du Survivant et se rappela la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Après son combat face à Voldemort, après sa victoire en 7ème année.

_Flash Back_

_Ginny courait dans le parc de Poudlard. Partout des cries, des larmes, du sang. La bataille faisait rage. Elle lançait des sorts aux Mangemorts tout en courant. Comme la plupart elle filait vers un attroupement. Au milieu de ce cercle de Mangemorts et de membres de L'Ordre du Phénix, elle savait qui il y avait, quel combat ce déroulait. Celui du Bien contre le Mal, celui de l'ombre face à la lumière, celui de Harry Potter face à Lord Voldemort._

_Elle se fraya un chemin et arriva à les voir. Ils se lançaient des sorts compliqués et puissants. Harry semblait épuisé et même le seigneur noir tremblait sous l'effort. Depuis combien de temps se battaient-ils ? Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et invoqua une épée qui apparu dans ses mains. Elle était longue et dangereusement acérée. À son tour, Harry invoqua une arme et l'épée de Gryffondor apparue dans ses mains. Il la saisit vivement et les deux hommes lancèrent l'assaut. Le métal se rencontrait sans relâche, les deux adversaires donnant toutes leurs forces dans cette ultime bataille._

_Soudain un hurlement de femme se fit entendre, Voldemort eu un sourire sadique alors que Harry écarquillait les yeux de rage. Il se lança brutalement sur le monstre, le renversant. Alors, de toutes ses forces, assis sur un Voldemort surpris et défait, il planta l'épée dans son cœur avec un hurlement puissant._

_Ginny tressaillit, elle avait cru voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Voldemort avant le coup d'épée. Elle avait du rêver. Harry se redressa les yeux fermés. Ginny souffla et ferma les yeux à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure parcours la foule. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sursauta de surprise. Là, au sol, l'épée planté dans le cœur, ce n'était plus Voldemort, mais un homme. Un homme qu'elle connaissait très bien. Tom Jedusor. Elle grimaçât devant le visage gracieux du jeune homme, sa bouche ouverte laissant échapper un filet de sang._

_Harry ouvrit les yeux à son tour et regarda fixement l'homme. Son teint devint brusquement pâle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il trembla et soudain se mit à gémir puis à hurler. Il fit un bond en arrière en regardant ses mains couvertes de sang et l'homme allongé sans vie prés de lui. Il hurlait et Ginny comprit. Elle comprit le sourire qu'avait eu Voldemort. Il avait réussit. Il venait de détruire Harry Potter._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Ginny n'avait plus revu Harry après ça. Il était d'abords allé à Sainte Mangouste pendant quelques temps, sans recevoir de visites. Puis il en était sortit et il était parti. Parti loin de l'Angleterre, faire le tour du monde. Il gardait le contact avec tout le monde par lettre. Racontant se qu'il découvrait. Etats Unis, Japon, Australie, Portugal, France, Espagne… Tant de pays que Ginny se doutait qu'il avait surement tout vu. Mais il n'était pas revenu en Angleterre. Pas depuis six ans.

La jeune fille soupira en fermant son album. Dans une semaine elle le verrait. Dans une semaine il serait là pour le mariage de Ron et Hermione, il l'avait promis.

Ginny se réveilla le samedi matin avec une tête prête à exploser. L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Hermione avait été particulièrement réussit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en regardant au passage l'horloge lui indiquant qu'elle était en retard d'un quart d'heure. La jeune fille sursauta et courut jusqu'à la douche. Elle se prépara ensuite du mieux qu'elle put en trois minutes. Enfilant sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur verte et simple, se maquillant avec rapidité et ramenant ses cheveux en un chignon leste. Elle sortit ensuite en trombe dans son salon et attrapa son appareil photo qu'elle fourra dans son sac de même couleur que ses vêtements. Elle enfila ses chaussures à talons et transplana sans attendre.

Elle débarqua dans sa chambre, au Terrier où Hermione, sa mère et Luna Lovegood se trouvaient déjà. Hermione, debout devant son miroir, vêtu de sa longue robe blanche et fixant une fleur blanche dans ses cheveux poussa un cri.

-Ginny ! Où étais-tu ? Fit-elle au bord de la crise de nerf. Les invités sont presque tous là ! Et je n'arrive pas à fixer cette stupide fleur dans mon chignon !

La jeune rousse sourit doucement et saisit la fleur des mains de son amie pour l'accrocher à ses cheveux bruns.

- Calme-toi Hermy ! Tu es ravissante ! Fit-elle en la regardant. Vraiment superbe, j'ai peur que Ron ne tombe amoureux de toi s'il te voit.

Hermione sourit, l'air encore un peu crispée.

Ginny se tourna vers Luna et Mme Granger.

-Bonjour ! Fit-elle, Je m'excuse du retard. Panne de réveil !

Les deux femmes sourirent. Luna portait la même robe que Ginny et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules.

-Je pense que Hermione a dut ce faire pique par un Tronclenoix. Dit la jeune femme avec sérieux. Ils provoquent un état délirant chez certaines personnes.

Ginny rit tandis qu'Hermione soupirait sans même prendre la peine de répondre.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Mme Weasley, toute souriante qui se dirigea vers sa fille.

-Ginny ! Fit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Te voilà enfin ! Viens donc en bas aider au placement des invités, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

La jeune fille obéit et descendit. Le jardin avait était totalement transformé pour le mariage. Une magnifique arche fleurie, des chaises, des tables, une piste de dance. Tout y était ainsi que de ravissants lampions. Les invités déjà nombreux étaient répartis par Fred et Georges qui plaisantaient. Ginny vint à leur rescousse et plaça les nouveaux invités se présentant.

Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée, elle lui sourit chaleureusement tandis qu'avait un sourire malicieux, il lui tendait son invitation. Elle lui indiqua une chaise et il s'y rendit en lançant.

-Dire que j'attends ce mariage depuis leur première année !

Elle rit en regardant son ancien directeur serrer chaleureusement la main à Ron.

-Weasley !

Elle se tourna en sursautant. Drago Malfoy la regardait perplexe.

-Quel accueil ! Fit-il. J'aimerais savoir où m'assoir.

- Excuse-moi. Sourit la jeune femme en saluant son collègue.

La musique commença et Ginny l'entraîna sur une chaise, ce précipitant elle-même à l'intérieur de la maison où l'attendait Hermione.

Elle attrapa son bouquet de fleur et sourit à son amie. Puis elle s'avança dans l'allée, suivit de Luna. Prés de l'arche Ron frétillait. Elle regardait bien mais ne voyait aucune trace d'un quelconque brun aux yeux vert. Etait-il en retard ? En tout cas il aller venir, c'était certain, il était le témoin de Ron.

Puis, Hermione s'avança, tenant son père par le bras elle avança solennellement devant la foule émerveillée par la jeune mariée. Elle sourit à Ron qui la dévorait des yeux . Cependant Ginny remarqua son trouble en n'apercevant pas Harry.

La cérémonie commença. Emouvante, Superbe, mais lorsque les témoins durent s'avancer et que Ginny prit place à coté d'Hermione, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Harry. Alors Ron lança un regard peiné à la foule et fit signe à Neville de le rejoindre. Le garçon comprit et signa en tant que témoin à la place du meilleur ami de Ron.

Le repas fut joyeux. Mais assombrit par la chaise vide d'Harry.

Puis la musique commença et chacun s'élança sur la piste après les jeunes mariés qui se concentraient sur leur cours de valse.

-Une danse Weasley ? Fit Drago en s'approchant de Ginny.

La jeune fille sourit et acquiesça.

Ils se placèrent sur la piste, se mouvant au rythme de la musique.

-Alors il n'est pas venu finalement … Fit le Serpentard.

Ginny soupira, peiné.

-Non, je crois qu'après six ans il a dut nous oublier.

Drago ne dit rien puis reprit.

-Il avait promis d'être là dans sa lettre ?

-Mmh …

-C'est étrange.

Ginny releva la tête et vit que Drago fronçait les sourcils.

-De quoi ?

-Et bien … Ce n'est pas le genre de Potter de rompre ses promesses.

-C'est vrai, cela m'étonne aussi.

-De plus Ron et Hermione sont ses meilleurs amis, je ne pense pas qu'il les ait oublié.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Questionna Ginny, curieuse.

-Tout simplement que Potter n'est peut être pas absent parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Ginny arrêta de danser en réfléchissant. Elle quitta Drago et se dirigea vers Hermione qui discutait avec Ron et Dumbledore.

-Ah ! Ginny, fit-elle, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Oui, oui, répondit hâtivement la rousse. Dites moi, de quand date la dernière lettre de Harry ?

Leurs visages s'assombrirent.

-Mmh, il y a environ un mois, quand je lui ai annoncé notre mariage. Déclara tristement Hermione.

-Et depuis rien ?

-Rien.

-A-t-il mit quelque chose sur la liste des cadeaux ?

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, intriguée par les questions de son amie.

-N… Non je ne crois pas.

Ron intervint.

-Qui a-t-il Gin' ?

Drago se joignit à eux.

-Il serait possible que Potter ait des problèmes Weasley. Fit-il en le regardant sérieusement.

-Comment cela ? Questionna Dumbledore. Vous pensez qu'il n'a pas put venir à cause de problèmes ?

-C'est possible, déclara Ginny, après tout Harry ne manque jamais à ses promesses !

Les personnes présentes se lancèrent des regards entendus.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry Potter ?

(à suivre...)


	2. A la recherche d'Harry Potter

**Chapitre 2 : A la recherche d'Harry Potter**

Ginny lisait la dernière lettre qu'Harry avait envoyé à Ron et Hermione. Le couple lui avait remit sa correspondance avant de partir, presque à contre cœur, en Lune de Miel.

_« Chères Ron et Hermione,_

_Je serai ravi de venir pour votre mariage ! Et j'accepte avec joie d'être le témoin de Ron. Je vous rejoindrais donc le 7 juin au Terrier. Cependant quelques affaires à Manhattan m'empêcheront de m'attarder. Je pense revenir définitivement en Angleterre après les avoir arrangées._

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir, ainsi que tout le monde._

_Avec toute mon affection._

_H.P »_

Harry comptait apparemment revenir en Angleterre. Qu'est ce qui l'en avait empêché ? Un rapport avec ses « affaires » ?

On sonna à la porte de l'appartement et Ginny, qui était assise au pied du canapé, penché sur la correspondance posé sur sa table basse, alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour Weasley.

-Salut Malfoy, fit-elle en l'invitant à entrer, je viens de lire sa dernière lettre. Il était à New York.

Elle lui prit sa cape et le pria de s'assoir.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Fit-elle.

-Un Whisky pur feu, s'il te plaît. Répondit-il en se penchant sur les lettres.

Elle lui tandis son vers et s'assis prés de lui.

-C'est quoi ses « affaires » ? Demanda t-il.

-Je l'ignore, mais cela pourrais être en rapport avec sa venu annulée.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'aime pas ça. La lettre que je lui ai envoyé il y a deux jours n'a eu aucune réponse. Je crois qu'il faudrait aller là-bas de nous même pour savoir.

-Mais on ne sait pas où il habite, c'est vaste Manhattan.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Si on n'y va pas on ne saura jamais.

Ginny soupira.

-Ok, on y va. Et puis on a un indice, fit-elle joyeusement. On sait qu'il va tout les jours au Starbucks coffee d'après une autre de ses lettres !

-Bien, il suffira de trouver ce café et de demander si ils l'on vu. Facile !

* * *

Trois jours plus tard Ginny finissait de préparer sa valise. Elle avait prit un congé tout comme Drago et, ensemble ils se rendaient à Manhattan. Si elle avait su qu'un jour elle partirait en voyage avec Drago Malfoy !

On sonna à la porte et elle alla rejoindre son ancien ennemi.

Lorsqu'après un peu moins de 9h de vol, l'avion se posa à New York, les deux sorciers furent bien heureux de retrouver la terre ferme.

-Je crois que je préfère de loin le balai, fit Ginny en se saisissant de ses bagages.

-On aurait du y aller en transplannant. Grogna Drago.

-Avec tout ses bagages ? Fit-elle. S'aurait été trop dangereux vu la distance. En plus nous n'avons jamais été à New York.

Malfoy acquiesça sans y croire et ils allèrent prendre un taxi.

-Où je vous emmène ? Demanda le taxi.

-Au Starbucks Coffee. Fit Ginny.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement ils y étaient et ils apprécièrent leur chance.

Entrant dans le café, ils se dirigèrent vers le serveur.

-Excusez moi, demanda-t-elle en sortant la photo de Harry. Avez-vous vu cet homme ? Il vient ici régulièrement, mais il a peut être un peu changé physiquement.

L'homme regarda la photo mais ne le reconnu pas.

La chance repartait. Ginny demanda aux autres serveurs mais personne ne l'avait vu.

Une des serveuses dit alors :

-Vous vous êtes peut être trompé de Starbucks !

-Il y en a un autre ? Fit Drago, Où ça ?

La serveuse rit.

-Partout dans New York, à tous les coins de rue !

Ginny blêmit autant que Malfoy et ils sortirent du café.

-Retour à la case départ. Marmonna celui-ci.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Trouvons-nous un hôtel, on reprendra les recherches demain.

Ils prirent deux chambres voisines et allèrent se coucher dépités.

Le lendemain ils allèrent manger leur petit déjeuné à un Starbucks en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant, grogna Drago.

-J'ai pensé à un sort de localisation, fit Ginny en mangeant avidement un donuts. Mais il nous faux la permission du ministère de la magie des Etats Unis.

-Je m'en charge. Fit Drago en se réservant du café. J'ai un cousin qui y travail.

-Et moi je fais quoi ? Grinça la jeune femme.

-Fait les boutiques ! S'exclama Drago avec un sourire narquois.

Ginny renifla dédaigneusement et répliqua:

-Contrairement à toi, j'aime me sentir utile !

-Alors tu dois avoir une vie bien triste.

La rousse grogna et lança un regard glacial à celui moqueur de l'ancien Serpentard.

L'après midi, alors que Drago s'était rendu au ministère, Ginny visita le plus de Starbucks possible, tentant de retrouver Harry et commençant à vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui.

Elle entra dans un Starbucks aussi semblable que celui deux magasins plus tôt et demanda à la vendeuse d'un air blasé :

-Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?

La jeune femme saisit la photo et eu un hoquet stupéfait. Ginny la regarda avec espoir.

-Bob ! Fit la femme à son collègue qui se plaça à côté d'elle. C'est …

-Bon sang ! Fit l'homme, On dirait Harry !

Ginny sursauta à l'entente du nom.

-Vous le connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, il vient ici tout les jours.

Bob s'approcha de la photo.

-Il avait quel âge sur cette photo ? C'est fou ce qu'il a changé, j'ai faillit ne pas le reconnaître.

-Savez vous où je peu le trouver ? S'exclama la jeune rousse.

-Mmh, fit la serveuse. Il n'est pas venu depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais je crois savoir qu'il habite dans l'immeuble en face.

Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Merci, merci beaucoup !

Et elle sortit en courant chercher Drago.

Lorsque le jeune homme sorti du grand immeuble qu'était le ministère elle se précipita.

-Malfoy ! Je sais où il habite !

Le Serpentard sourit puis grogna en observant l'autorisation sur parchemin qu'il tenait encore dans la main.

-C'était bien la peine que je me décarcasse …

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble en face du Starbucks et regardèrent les noms dans l'entrée de l'immeuble.

-Payton, Daril, Bradshaw () … Potter ! Septième étage ! S'exclama Ginny, surexitée.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et arrivèrent rapidement au 7ème étage. Le cœur battant Ginny vit une porte marquée du nom « Mr. Potter ».

Elle lança un regard à Drago et sonna.

…

Pas de réponse, elle sonna encore.

…

Drago fronça les sourcils et frappa à la porte en appelant :

-Potter t'es là ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Les deux anciens ennemies se regardèrent et soupirèrent, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Vous cherchez Harry ? Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir une jeune femme à l'entrée de son appartement.

-Euh … Oui, nous sommes des amis à lui. Déclara Ginny.

La jeune femme s'approcha avec un sourire et leur serra la main.

-Enchanté dans ce cas ! Je m'appelle Juliet Payton. Harry est un ami également. Etes-vous une Weasley ? Harry m'a parlé d'une famille chez lui qu'il portait dans son coeur.

Drago pouffa en regardant les boucles tombant sur les épaules de Ginny tandis que celle-ci haussait les sourcils.

-La légende des cheveux roux a traversé l'océan ça y est ! Plaisanta Malfoy sous le regard noir de la jeune femme.

-En effet je m'appelle Ginny Weasley et voici Drago Malfoy, un collègue. Grogna la rouquine. Harry est au travail ?

Le visage de Juliet s'assombrit.

-Je ne sais pas, fit-elle, cela fait trois semaines qu'il n'est pas rentré. Oh, il lui arrive de disparaître pendant quelques temps mais jamais aussi longtemps. J'ai prévenu la police mais comme il est majeur cela n'a pas eu l'air de les intéresser.

Ginny et Drago se lancèrent un regard suspicieux.

-Où travail-t-il ? Finit par demander le blond.

-Dans un bar en tant que vigile de nuit. C'est le « Still », au coin de la rue.

Les deux collègues remercièrent la jeune femme et décidèrent d'aller voir là-bas.

-Si vous le retrouvez ! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'ils partaient. Frapper le pour moi, il me cause toujours du souci.

Ginny rit.

-C'est un de ses traits de caractère.

En arrivant au Still, Ginny se demanda pourquoi Harry y travaillait. Le bar était sale et les clients repoussants.

-Excusez moi, fit la jeune femme en s'adressant au barman, est ce que Harry Potter travail ici ?

L'homme aussi repoussant que son établissement, regarda Ginny de la tête au pied, son regard s'arrêtant sur sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste, et dit d'une voix rauque.

-Ouais Poupée, mais ça fait un bail qu'on la plus vu.

Il se pencha et dit :

-Il s'occupait de l'arrière boutique, le coin interdit aux moldus, vous voulez que je vous montre ?

Ginny jaugea le garçon avec dégout et acquiesça.

Il les mena dans une petite pièce et ferma la porte. Aussitôt il y eu une secousse et lorsque la porte se rouvrit, ils étaient dans un bar semblable au Chaudron Baveur.

Ginny se faufila entre les tables pour aller parler au barman du bar caché. Un homme l'interpella.

-Eh Beauté ! C'est combien ?

Ginny ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que des mains la saisissent par la taille.

-Viens voir un peu par ici ! Rit le sorcier en la tirant vers lui.

Il y eu un mouvement, un cri et Ginny se retrouva hors d'atteinte de l'homme crasseux, celui-ci tremblant sous la baguette que Drago lui plantait sous la gorge.

-Tu la touches encore et je te ferais subir bien pire qu'un Doloris ! S'exclama le blond, rageur.

-C'est bon Malfoy ! Se précipita Ginny. Laisse le, ce n'est qu'un vieil alcoolique, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Drago le lâcha, se tint droit, reprit un masque de froideur et se tourna pour se diriger de nouveaux vers le bar.

-O…Ouais, c'est ça connard, garde là ta p'tite pute ! S'écria l'ivrogne.

Cette fois Ginny fut la plus rapide et d'un coup de baguette aussi tranchant qu'une lame, elle fit apparaître une balafre sur la joue de l'homme qui cria, tombant à terre en serrant sa main contre sa face sanguinolente.

-Eh ! Fit le barman. Ҫa suffit maintenant ! Qu'est que vous voulez, les deux là ? Terroriser ma clientèle ?

-Si on peut appeler ça une clientèle, fit Drago d'un air dédaigneux. Mais non, nous cherchons Harry Potter.

-Potter ? Fit le barman. Pas vu depuis trois semaines ! Et la prochaine fois que je le vois, je le vire à grand coup de pied dans le …

-Oui, bon, fit Ginny, vous ne savez pas où il a put aller ?

-Bah non, chui pas sa mère. Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'il a des problèmes avec Feen. D'ailleur à l'heure qu'il est ...

-Feen ? Coupa Drago.

Le barman sourit.

-C'est le chef de la mafia magique de New York. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, Potter s'en ai fait un ennemi.

Ginny soupira en se massant l'arrêt du nez.

-C'est pas vrai Harry … Où que tu ailles, t'arrives à t'attirer les foudres d'un mage noir !

Drago soupira et fit :

-Allons voir à son appart, il y aura peut être des indices.

-A mon avis votre pote Potter est mort depuis perpette.

Ginny sentit la colère monter en elle.

-Notre « pote » a tué de ses mains Lord Voldemort, alors je ne pense pas que votre mafioseux miteux à la moindre chance face à lui !

Le barman écarquilla les yeux tandis que les deux collègues partaient.

Arrivé devant l'appartement d'Harry, Drago murmura :

-Alohomora

Rien ne se produisit. Aucun son indiquant le dévérouillement de la porte.

-Pff, fallait s'en douter, il a utilisé des protections magiques.

Ginny réfléchit puis, tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Comment …?

-C'est simple, Harry est un grand sorcier, mais aussi un grand étourdi. Il avait de grandes chance pour qu'il ait oublié de fermer sa porte à clef !

Drago soupira et ils entrèrent. L'appartement était moderne et lumineux, dans les tons rouges et blanc. Dans le salon un bureau attira leur attention. Il était couvert d'article de journaux.

Ginny en saisit un. Le _Wizard Times_.

_Le bras droit de Feen, derrière les barreaux_

_Hier soir, le bras droit du célèbre chef de la mafia, Tores, a été arrêté suite à l'attaque de la banque de _Gringotts_. Un client de la banque qui venait retirer de l'argent s'est retrouvé pris dans l'attaque et est parvenu à blesser Tores et à stupéfixer les trois autres cambrioleurs. Une preuve de courage extraordinaire pour cet homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui a refusé de témoigner._

Ginny regarda la photo accompagnant l'article, le visage hargneux de Tores ne cessait de crier des insultes en tenant son bras blessé.

Drago avait lu l'article par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny et s'exclama.

-Cette article date d'il y a un mois.

La rousse soupira.

-Avec sa sale manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde, Harry s'est mit à dos la mafia !

-Bien joué Potter … Souffla Drago. Bon, et maintenant ?

Ginny réfléchi.

-On lance le sortilège de localisation, on a l'autorisation non ?

Drago acquiesça et sortit sa baguette.

-Il faut quelque chose de Potter.

Ginny se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris une brosse. Elle préleva un cheveu et le donna à Drago.

-Bien, fit-il, on y va. Aparecium oculus ibi (- -°)

Aussitôt un plan en trois dimensions apparu au dessus du cheveu. Une carte de New York. Ginny regarda de plus prés, dans un immeuble un point rouge clignotait.

-C'est Harry ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Il est dans l'immeuble de la société Dament, dans le quartier des affaires. Il ne bouge pas.

-Il faut nous dépêché avant qu'il nous file entre les doigts !

-Si tu veux mon avis, fit Drago, ça n'arrivera pas. Je pense qu'il ait enfermé.

-Bon on y va ! Il est peut être en danger.

-Ne te précipite pas, il faut d'abord réfléchir à un plan avant de foncer tête baissé !

-Mais il faut l'aider ! Protesta Ginny avec force.

-Potter est grand, il saura se protéger le temps que nous puissions le rejoindre. Nous devons réfléchir à la façon d'entrer dans le bâtiment en passant inaperçu.

Ginny grogna puis dit :

-Je sais. Attend moi là.

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry et revint avec une cape.

-Très jolie, fit dédaigneusement le Serpentard.

La jeune fille l'enfila et Drago sursauta.

-C'est …

-Une cape d'invisibilité ! Sourit Ginny.

-Voilà comment Potter faisait à Poudlard ! Fit le blond en se massant la tempe en se rapelant l'époque où Harry et lui se défiaient sans cesse.

Ginny rit.

-Et voilà comment on va entrer dans le bâtiment !

-Mais et si ils ont des détecteurs ?

-Malfoy, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes des Aurors ? Nous pouvons facilement brouiller les détecteurs !

Drago sourit.

- Bon, alors allons-y.

(à suivre...)


	3. Retrouvailles

Merci à **yotma** pour sa review ! La toute première ! Ravi que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles**

Ginny et Drago se trouvaient au pied du grand immeuble de Dament. Des hommes en costumes entraient et sortaient sans même les regarder, d'un air pressé et concentré.

Les deux collègue se cachèrent dans une ruelle et sortirent la cape.

-Bon, fit Drago, il faudra être prudent. J'ai vu trois détecteurs prés de l'entrée mais il est possible qu'il y en ait plus. Si nous sommes détectés, il faudra fuir.

-Je déteste cette idée … Bougonna la jeune femme.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Bon on y va.

Drago se faufila sous la cape avec Ginny. Comme ils étaient deux ils durent se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas faire dépasser leurs pieds ou leurs bras. Ginny sentait le souffle chaud de Malfoy dans son cou. Elle frissonna. Puis ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, passant en même temps qu'un homme sérieux et pincé. Drago désactiva les détecteurs d'un geste de baguette et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. D'après ce qu'ils avaient vu, Harry se trouvait au 3ème étage. Le hall fut tout à coup pris d'assaut par les travailleurs qui rentraient chez eux et Drago et Ginny eurent du mal à tous les éviter. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers, moins dangereux que l'ascenseur. Ils les montèrent le plus discrètement possible pour arriver enfin au troisième étage. Devant eux, un long et large couloir blanc et modern s'étendait. De nombreuses portes se trouvaient à gauche comme à droite sans aucunes indications.

-Où est Harry ? Murmura Ginny.

Un cri se fit entendre dans l'une des pièces puis un bruit de chute.

-Mon instinct me dit qu'il est par là. Fit Drago en avançant.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Ginny étouffa une exclamation.

Les cheveux longs, ramenés en catogan, une mèche cachant son front, les yeux d'émeraudes désormais libres de leurs barrières de verre habituelles. Harry Potter venait de débouler de la pièce, ses vêtements de moldu, jean et chemise, déchirés par endroits, laissant percevoir des blessures encore sanguinolentes. Il se crispa en tenant son ventre d'une main. Laborieusement, il commença à courir vers Ginny et Drago sans les voir, d'une démarche trébuchante. Lorsqu'il passa à coté d'eux le Serpentard eu le reflex de lui attraper le bras pour l'arrêter. Harry se retourna et, violement, lui lança soin poing dans la figure. Drago fut propulsé par terre. La cape tomba révélant Ginny encore abasourdie par la vision de cet étrange Harry et un peu paniqué par son état. Celui-ci, qui avait auparavant une expression concentrée, écarquilla les yeux de surprise en là voyant elle, et Malfoy étendu par terre. Il s'apprêta à parler mais soudain il poussa la jeune fille contre le mur, levant la main devant lui et lançant une onde magique puissante contre les hommes qui arrivaient derrière Ginny pour les rattraper.

La jeune rousse encore déboussolé se releva et aida Drago qui se massait la mâchoire avec douleur.

-Nous aussi on est très heureux de te voir Potter … Marmonna-t-il.

Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais il eu un spasme et soudain cracha du sang par terre. Ginny se précipita sur lui alors qu'il glissait le long du mur, y laissant une trainé de sang. La jeune femme prit sa baguette et murmura quelques sorts de guérison d'urgence. Les plus grosses blessures du brun se refermèrent.

-Harry ! Fit Ginny. D'autres arrivent, il faut partir maintenant !

En effet au fond du couloir six hommes vêtus de noir s'apprêtaient à leur lancer des sorts. Harry se redressa, attrapa la baguette de Ginny et eu un geste souple en murmurant d'une voix de basse qui fit frissonner la jeune rousse:

-Trop lent.

Les hommes allèrent heurter le fond du couloir.

-Maintenant on s'casse ! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

Ils passèrent devant une porte semblable aux autres mais Harry s'arrêta devant et, d'un coup de pied qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur, il la défonça.

Il rentra dans la pièce alors que Ginny et Drago faisaient le gué.

La pièce était un grand bureau sombre. En son centre, face à une baie vitrée, un plan de travail se dressait. Harry s'en approcha et attrapa quelque chose posée dessus. Sa baguette.

Ensuite il fit demi-tour et s'exclama.

-Pas un instant à perdre maintenant. Mon intrusion dans ce bureau à du déclencher l'alarme.

Ils se précipitèrent de nouveau dans le couloir et atteignirent les escaliers. Ils commençaient à descendre les premières marches lorsque Drago s'exclama :

-Il vaut mieux que tu te cache sous la cape Potter. Et moi aussi, avec la droite que tu m'as filé je ne passerais pas inaperçu.

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers Ginny.

-Désolé. Fit-il. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour trois. Surtout ne cour pas dans le hall, marche normalement vers la sortie.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard flamboyant.

-Je sais, ne t'en fait pas. Maintenant dépêchons nous.

Les deux garçons se faufilèrent sous la cape et Ginny marcha devant eux. Arrivé en bas des escaliers ils commencèrent la traversé du hall. La jeune femme gardant parfaitement son sang froid. Soudain une voix l'interpella et, tentant au mieux de cacher son empressement et sa panique, elle se retourna calmement.

-Mademoiselle !

-Oui ? Fit-elle en souriant d'un air entendu. Un homme en costume s'approcha d'une démarche de séducteur.

-Il est rare de voir une si belle personne dans nos locaux. Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

Sous la cape les deux hommes se retinrent de grogner.

-Je suis navré, fit Ginny, mais je suis déjà en retard à un rendez vous.

-Je vois, mais peut être demain. Nous pourrions même diner ensemble ? Insista l'homme en lui bloquant le passage vers la sortie.

Une troupe d'hommes en noir débarqua soudain par les escaliers se déployant dans le hall. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre.

-Qu'en dites vous ?

-Je suis lesbienne! S'exclama Ginny, en désespoir de cause, sous le regard complètement abasourdi et déçu de l'homme qui lui laissa immédiatement le champ libre. Elle lui tourna le dos et sortit suivit de Harry et Drago. Une fois dehors les deux hommes explosèrent de rire en retirant la cape.

Ginny rougit et fit :

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, il faut partir.

Les trois amis s'enfuirent dans la foule et rentrèrent à l'hôtel en faisant attention de ne pas être suivi. Là Drago se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de la chambre de Ginny tandis que celle-ci s'effondrait sur une chaise.

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit.

Après avoir repris leur souffle Ginny se redressa et l'observa.

-Harry …

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, elle leva doucement la main … et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Le brun ne tressaillit même pas et sourit en essuyant, d'un revers de manche, le sang de ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas changé Gin'. Sourit-il.

-Abruti ! Cria-t-elle. Faut vraiment être dérangé pour se mettre à dos le chef de la mafia ! Mais quand diable arrêteras-tu de vouloir sauver tout le monde ? Quand cesseras-tu de chercher les ennuis ?

Le brun eu un petit rire.

-Généralement je ne cherche pas les ennuis, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ? T'en as pas marre depuis le temps d'avoir sans cesse une menace de mort au dessus de la tête ?

-Laisse tomber Weasley, grinça Drago d'un air à la foi moqueur et satisfait, c'est Potter, on ne le changera pas.

Le jeune homme brun sourit de nouveau puis plongea ses émeraudes dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Ginny soupira, sourit et le prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

-Tu nous as manqué Harry.

Le brun la serra à son tour et dit:

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi.

-Bon ! Fit Drago après quelques secondes, Ce n'est pas que toute cette guimauve m'ennui mais et si tu nous expliquais tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Ginny acquiesça et dit :

-Bonne idée, pendant que tu nous raconte je vais te soigner. Toi aussi Malfoy, met de la glace sur ta joue si tu ne veux pas qu'elle gonfle.

Harry lança un regard d'excuse au jeune blond qui fit apparaître un petit sachet rempli de glaçon qu'il posa sur sa joue en grimaçant.

Ginny retira doucement la chemise d'Harry. Malgré les blessures nombreuses qui lacéraient son corps, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir face a la musculature parfaite du Survivant. Puis elle commença les soins et pria Harry de commencer son récit.

-J'étais à New York depuis déjà trois mois lorsque j'ai été à Gringotts prendre un peu d'argent. Fit-il. C'est là que Tores et sa bande on débarqués, ils on désarmé tout les sorciers présent, moi y comprit, et on demandé à un goblin d'aller chercher le contenu d'un coffre. Jusque là je ne disais rien, je pensais laisser faire les Aurors, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à chahuter un jeune secrétaire. Ils on commencé à la frapper alors j'ai décidé d'agir. Je me suis levé et j'ai envoyé balader Tores par la vitre, je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie mais sans catalyseur elle reste grossière. Après j'ai prit la baguette de Tores et j'ai stupéfixié les autres hommes. Quand les Aurors sont arrivés ils n'en revenaient pas. Le problème c'est que j'ignorais que Tores était le bras droit de Feen. Je me suis renseigné sur le sujet de Feen et j'ai appris qu'il était un dangereux sorcier avide de pouvoir et qui contrôlait une bonne partie de la ville. Je pensai que, comme personne ne savait qui j'étais, il me suffirait d'organiser mon départ de New York à coup d'oubliette par ci et de destruction de documents par là. Je voulais être sur que la mafia ne découvre jamais qui j'étais. Malheureusement je me suis fait avoir un soir en rentrant chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su que c'était moi mais en tout cas, ils m'on tendus une embuscade, mon désarmé, bandé les yeux et m'on enfermé dans une sorte de prison. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y suis resté mais ils ne m'on pas fait de cadeau.

Il montra ses blessures puis repris.

J'étais trop faible pour utiliser la magie. Il m'on amené dans le bureau de Feen, celui dans lequel j'ai pénétré tout à l'heure, où, tout en jouant avec MA baguette magique (Harry grogna), cet espèce 

d'abruti a commencé l'habituel monologue du genre : je vais te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance patati patata … Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas le premier à me dire ça et que celui avant lui s'était retrouvé avec une épée planté dans le cœur. Fit sournoisement le jeune homme. Il n'a pas apprécié. J'ai eu double dose de Doloris. J'ai fini par comprendre que la bouffe était droguée et qu'elle était la raison de ma faiblesse. J'ai arrêté de manger, jetant la nourriture dans les toilettes, et est progressivement reprit des forces. Et puis aujourd'hui lorsque l'homme qui m'apportait mon repas est arrivé, je me suis concentré et je l'ai assommé avec ma magie. La suite vous la connaissez ! Sourit-il pour conclure.

Drago et Ginny qui avait tout écouté avec attention se lancèrent un regard et soupirèrent.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Harry. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour t'attirer ce genre d'ennui ! Grinça Ginny en lui bandant le torse.

Le brun rit.

- C'est pas faux. Au fait, quel jour somme-nous ?

-Le 14 Juin, répondit Drago en tirant avec lassitude une cigarette de sa poche.

-Le 14 ?! S'étonna Harry. Et Merde ! Le mariage de Ron et Hermione !

Ginny sourit tendrement. Ҫa c'était tout à fait Harry.

-Je savais que tu n'avais pas oublié, que tu ne pouvais pas rompre une promesse si facilement. Fit-elle. C'est pour ça que l'on est venu à New York, on s'inquiétait de ne pas t'avoir vu.

Harry se massa l'arrêt du nez en marmonnant des paroles comme « mafia de merde ...».

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, Ron et Hermione comprendront, ils seront surement soulagé de voir que tu n'es pas mort ! Bon je ne m'engage à rien quand à la réaction d'Hermione quand tu lui expliqueras les raisons qui t'on empêché de venir mais bon …

Harry grimaça avec humour. Puis fronça les sourcils.

-Mais je ne peux pas encore partir.

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama Ginny, alors que Drago soulevait un sourcil interrogateur en soufflant de la fumé.

-La mafia me recherche toujours et si je viens en Angleterre, ils me suivront et vous feront du mal. Il faut d'abord que je m'occupe de Feen avant de revenir. De plus j'ai entendu quelques petites infos sur des attentats de ma cellule. Je ne peux pas les laisser se produire.

Ginny soupira.

-Après l'Angleterre, Harry Potter sauve l'Amérique !

Harry pouffa.

-Retournez en Angleterre expliquer tous ça aux autres. Je reviendrais bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Cette fois tu ne seras pas tout seul, fit Ginny.

-Ginny …

-En plus ils ont vu mon visage, ils vont vouloir me tuer aussi donc …

Harry grogna.

-Je reste aussi, fit Drago d'un air morne en levant la main, de toute façon en ce moment il ne se passe rien au bureau. J'ai besoin d'action.

Ginny sourit à son ancien ennemi.

Harry ne chercha plus à protester, ils étaient décidés et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne les ferais changer d'avis, il le savait.

Le soir ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur après avoir commandé une pizza. Harry leur raconta des anecdotes sur ses voyages en dévorant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Puis, le soir venu, Drago et le Gryffondor allèrent se coucher laissant Ginny seul dans sa propre chambre. La jeune fille alla prendre une douche. Elle laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps avec délice. Elle se sentait bien. Tellement bien. Harry été de retour dans sa vie. Certes il était différent mais il était là. Elle se rappela avec trouble la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlée avant la bataille finale.

_Flash Back_

_Elle marchait dans Poudlard avec anxiété. La bataille allait bientôt commencer, les Mangemorts arrivaient et avec eux, Lord Voldemort. Elle cherchait Harry, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Elle arriva devant les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie et y monta. Là, regardant les lueurs menaçantes à l'horizon, Harry se laissait caresser par le vent._

_-Harry … Fit-elle timidement._

_Il ne se retourna pas. Ne dit rien. Ginny ne fit rien pour l'y obliger, elle attendit seulement._

_Au bout d'un moment il déclara._

_-C'est étrange …C'est lorsqu'on est sur le point de le perdre que l'on se rend compte à quel point ce que l'on a est précieux._

_Ginny s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante d'Harry._

_Il se tourna vers elle, le regard triste et effrayé d'un enfant._

_-J'ai peur Ginny. _

_La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre son cœur. Alors il répondit à l'étreinte et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille. Ginny frissonna. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser désespéré. Sentant tout son corps s'embraser, Ginny répondit au baiser se laissant aller à rencontrer la langue passionnée d'Harry passant sur ses _

_lèvres et caressant doucement sa propre langue. Puis, lentement, ils défirent leur étreinte et Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir il se tourna vers Ginny une dernière fois et demanda :_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_Ginny étouffa un sanglot en répondant :_

_-Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais vraiment pas …_

_Il acquiesça tristement et parti._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Après cela, la bataille avait commencée. Et Harry s'était éloigné pour ne jamais revenir, jusqu' à aujourd'hui. Mais Ginny c'était toujours posé la question. Ce soir là, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, était-ce parce qu'il avait besoin d'affection avant la fin, de se sentir en vie, ou bien avait il des sentiments pour elle ? Et si oui, les avait-il encore aujourd'hui ?

Ginny elle, avait toujours était amoureuse de Harry. Pourtant, lors de ses six années, elle pensée être passé à autre chose. Il y avait eu des hommes dans sa vie et elle avait eu de belles histoires. Mais en le revoyant apparaître dans ce couloir elle avait su. Elle avait comprit que aucun des baisers qu'elle avait reçu, ou qu'elle recevrait ne serait aussi passionné, aussi troublant, aussi doux que celui qu'elle avait reçu au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Elle alla se coucher se soir là avec se sentiment. Se sentiment qui marquait son cœur à l'encre indélébile. Permanent, son amour pour Harry Potter.

Le lendemain matin les trois amis se retrouvèrent pour aller manger au Starbucks Coffee. Harry, habitué, commanda en quelques secondes. Ginny le regarda. Il avait changé. Oh, pas seulement physiquement. Elle le sentait bien, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il était différent. Elle croisa son regard perçant et détourna les yeux. Lorsqu'il la regardait comme cela, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Ginny mit quelques minutes à comprendre que Drago lui parlait.

-Weasley !

-Mmh ? Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu prends ?

Rougissant légèrement, elle passa sa commande. Drago la regarda suspicieusement.

(à suivre…)


	4. Cachette et Réflexions

Note :_ /paroles / : _Fourchelang

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'éspère que vous aimerez !!

**Alyssa222** :Merci pour tes conseils et encouragements !

**Chapitre 4 : Cachette et Réflexions**

Dans l'après midi, le nouveau trio se rendit, le plus discrètement possible, à l'appartement que louait Harry. Il désirait y récupérer ses affaires, si affaires il restait.

Ainsi ils arrivèrent devant la porte … ouverte. C'était mauvais signe. Ils entrèrent et constatèrent que l'appartement avait été saccagé.

Harry soupira profondément en ramassant un livre (_Défense contre les Forces du mal : Se protéger c'est pas sorcier !_) où les pages manquaient désormais.

-Bon, fit Drago, je crois que ton pote Feen est passé avant nous.

-Oui, il devait chercher des renseignements sur moi.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-Si il a trouvé des photos où des lettres ça peut être dangereux pour nos amis restaient en Angleterre.

-Ҫa n'arrivera pas, fit le jeune brun d'un ton monocorde.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Questionna Ginny qui n'aimait décidément pas lorsqu'Harry prenait cet air si ... Mafoyesque !

-Parce qu'il n'y a jamais aucune photo ou lettre dans mes appartements. Fit le jeune homme d'un ton qui ne permettait pas de s'attarder sur le sujet.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on ait venu chercher ? Grogna Drago qui commençait à s'impatienter, assis dans un fauteuil éventré.

Harry eu un sourire et Ginny sursauta en regardant Malfoy.

-Quoi ? Fit celui-ci, agacé.

-Ce que l'on ait venu chercher, Malfoy, se trouve juste à coté de toi ! Répondit joyeusement le Gryffondor.

Drago tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez (si on peu dire) avec un serpent noir aux yeux d'ambre.

Il bondit de son siège et s'éloigna en faisant :

-S… S… S…

-Serpent, Malfoy, c'est un serpent, se moqua Ginny. Cependant, lorsqu'Harry commença à discuter avec l'animal, elle ressentit un malaise face à cette langue qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir.

_/ Salut Salsifer, quoi de neuf ?/ _Demanda Harry en produisant d'étranges sifflements.

_/Tu viens de louper des amis à toi. Ils ont cherché partout mais sont reparti les mains vides, je crois qu'ils cherchaient des pistes sur qui tu étais. /_ Siffla l'animal_. /Heureusement que je me suis caché à temps. Lorsque tu te mets à dos des types de ce genre, prévient moi ! __Ҫ__a m'évitera les peurs comme celle de ce matin. /_

Harry rit un peu avant de répondre.

_/Désolé l'ami, je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils viendraient. Et excuse moi de ma longue absence/_

_/J'ai bien cru que cette fois tu étais mort, mais vu ton état tu n'en es pas passé loin. /_

_/Détrompe toi, il en faut bien plus pour me tuer, je suis du genre coriace/_

Le serpent tourna la tête vers Drago et Ginny qui regardaient abasourdi le dialogue fait de sons sifflants.

_/Ils sont venu pendant ton absence, ils on prit ta cape d'invisibilité, j'aurais aimé les en empêcher mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'étaient des amis. Ai-je eu tord ?/ _

_/Non, non, tu as raison, ils sont venu me sortir du pétrin/_

Salsifer hocha la tête (??) et ajouta :

_/La rouquine est franchement bien roulée. /_

Harry rit bruyamment tandis que Ginny demandait :

-Alors ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Retenant un autre fou rire Harry répondit :

-Les hommes de la mafia sont bien venus ici pour découvrir qui j'étais, en vain.

-Parce qu'ils ne savent même pas ton nom ? Questionna Drago surpris.

-Et bien, ils me l'ont demandé avec acharnement mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Maintenant qu'ils ont vu ma porte ils savent que je m'appelle Potter et le lien avec le tueur de Voldemort sera vite fait.

-Alors il faut prévenir les autres en Angleterre. On ne sait pas de quoi la mafia est capable et ils sont peut être en danger. Fit Ginny tandis que Drago acquiesçait.

-Oui, fit Harry, et vous allez pouvoir les rejoindre, maintenant, il est plus dangereux pour vous d'être ici, avec moi, que là bas.

- Non ! S'exclama Ginny. Si on veut les arrêter, mieux vaut être à plusieurs.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je préfère vous savoir en sécurité.

Drago ricana.

-Potter, dois je te rappeler que nous sommes Aurors ?

-C'est vrai ça Harry ! Arrête un peu de vouloir nous couver comme ça, c'est une habitude qui a la vie dure chez toi !

Harry grogna puis abandonna.

-Très bien ! Comme vous voulez, suivez-moi si ça vous chante. Bon en attendant, on ne peut pas rester à l'hôtel, c'est trop dangereux. Je connais une planque sûre où nous pourrons nous réfugier.

Satisfaite, Ginny se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la porte, suivit d'un Drago à l'air amusé. Harry soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, puis tandis son bras à Salsifer qui s'enroula autour avant de se faufiler dans la veste noir du jeune homme en sifflant :

_/Bien roulée et avec du caractère ! Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ? /_

Harry secoua la tête avec lassitude et suivi ses amis.

Ils allèrent récupérer leurs affaires à l'hôtel que la mafia n'avait heureusement pas encore trouvé. Puis, ils suivirent Harry qui les mena en plein Central Park, tout en vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Arrivé prés d'un arbre aux belles dimensions il murmura :

-Carpe Diem …

Il ne se produit rien dans un premier temps, puis un bruit mécanique sorti de sous terre et soudain le sol s'ouvrit. Une trappe avec un escalier, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs, trônait à leur pied.

Harry fit signe à Ginny et Drago, encore un peu pantelant, de le suivre.

Ils s'enfoncèrent sous terre en descendant lentement l'escalier de pierre. Derrière eux, la trappe magique se referma et soudain, des torches éclairèrent l'escalier en colimaçon. Suivant toujours Harry Ginny demanda :

-Tu nous emmènes où là Har…

Elle se stoppa en arrivant en bas de l'escalier et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Devant eux se tenait une grande salle du style Victorien. C'était une sorte de salon composé de tentures d'un rouge sombre. On y trouvait des vis-à-vis et de petits fauteuils. Les murs étaient recouvert soit de rideaux sombres, soit de tableaux représentant des hommes et des femmes au teint pâle. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Ginny fut les personnes qui occupaient la pièce. Assis, discutant les un avec les autres, des hommes et des femmes, parés de vêtements classiques visiblement anciens et riches, au teint blafard se retournèrent vers eux. Certain ne leur accordèrent que peu d'intérêt, d'autres, les fixèrent de leurs yeux envoutant, souriant avec délice et découvrant des canines acérés.

-Harry … Murmura Ginny dans un souffle. Ce sont …

-Des vampires, sourit le jeune homme. Mais ne craignez rien, ils se nourrissent exclusivement de sang animal. Ils ne vous feront rien. A ses mots, Harry tandis le bras vers le sol et Salsifer sortit de sa manche puis se faufila entre deux fauteuils.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'il soit tué ? Fit remarquer Drago.

-Non, ils le connaissent, et puis Salsifer est bien trop malin por se laisser vider de son sang.

Ginny soupira et soudain sursauta.

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et retombant en de larges boucle sur ses épaules se trouvait à leurs coté. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, ni entendu s'approcher.

En voyant l'air ébahi de Drago et Ginny, la femme à la beauté froide et effrayante s'approcha d'Harry.

-Bonsoir Harry Potter … Fit-elle, d'une voix profonde comme un écho. Qui nous apportes-tu là ?

-Bonsoir Elisabeth. Sourit Harry. Je te présente Ginevra Weasley et Drago Malfoy. Des amis. Ginny, Malfoy, je vous présente la Comtesse Elisabeth Charleston.

Quelque peu crispé, Ginny inclina brièvement la tête. La vampire sourit et leva la main jusqu'à sa joue.

-Tout à fait charmante. Fit-elle en arrachant un frisson à la jeune rousse sous ses doigts glacés. On pourrait presque la croire vampire avec une telle beauté.

Puis elle se tourna vers Drago et son sourire s'élargit, découvrant ses longues canines. Elle lui tandis la main, et, avec des manières aristocratique que seul un Malfoy pouvait avoir, il déposa un furtif baisé sur la peau blanche.

Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme blond et murmura :

-Voilà un jeune homme tout à fait appétissant et fort convenable. Ta visite et tes amis n'aurait ils d'autre but que de me tenter Harry ?

Elle approcha sa bouche du cou de Malfoy qui tressaillit. Il ne sentait aucun souffle sur sa chair. Puis, toujours souriante, La Comtesse se retira de la nuque de Drago et se tourna vers Harry qui sourit avec incrédulité.

-Pas le moins du monde Elisabeth. En réalité nous cherchons un endroit où nous réfugier le plus discrètement possible. J'ai, évidement, pensé à toi en premier.

Elle inclina la tête d'un air entendu et répliqua :

-Et tu as pensé juste, comme toujours. Et comme Feen l'obscure te recherche, je tâcherais à ce que ta présence reste entre nous.

Harry rit un peu.

-Tu sais déjà ?

-Tu devrais pourtant le savoir mon trésor (Ginny fronça les sourcils), les vampires savent toute chose qui se produit et c'est produite. Parfois même, dans notre retirement, nous devinons ce qu'il se produira.

Elle avança ensuite dans la pièce et le petit groupe la suivit. S'arrêtant devant une tapisserie montrant une femme mordant dans le poignet d'un homme à l'agonie, elle la souleva et découvrit une porte. Les quatre personnes s'y faufilèrent et débouchèrent dans un couloir sombre, éclairé par des bougies suspendues aux murs. Ils marchèrent ainsi dans le couloir aux pierres humides pendant quelques temps avant d'arriver à une porte menant … sur un autre couloir. Plus éclairé, celui-ci était tapissé de vert émeraude et tout le long se trouvait des portes de chênes menant à des pièces inconnues.

Continuant d'avancer, Elisabeth s'arrêta devant une des portes et se tourna vers Ginny. Elle prit, à sa ceinture, un trousseau de clef et en tendis une à la jeune femme rousse.

-Voici votre chambre Ginevra. J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût.

Puis elle s'avança de nouveau pour montrer leur chambre à Drago et Harry, pas très éloigné de la sienne.

Lorsque ce fut fait elle se tourna vers Harry qui, tout en lui baisant la main, la remerciait de son hospitalité.

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser petit lion. Reste tant que tu le veux.

Puis elle se tourna vers Ginny et s'inclina brièvement.

-J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes une personne des plus … intéressante… Je me demande…

Mais elle ne poursuivit pas et, s'inclinant à son tour en la remerciant, la jeune rousse n'osa pas lui demander la fin de sa phrase.

Enfin, la Comtesse s'approcha de Drago et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ginny rougit tandis qu'Harry souriait de toutes ses dents.

Drago resta pétrifié alors qu'Elisabeth s'éloignait en disant :

-Au plaisir de vous revoir Drago.

Lorsqu'elle fut partit, Drago était toujours immobile et, en riant, Harry lui donna une grande frappe dans le dos qui le réveilla.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle fait toujours ça quand quelqu'un l'intéresse. Avant c'était moi son favori, je vais être jaloux !

Puis les trois amis allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Celle de Ginny ressemblait beaucoup au salon de tout à l'heure mais les teintes étaient dans les tons roses et rouges pâle. Au centre de la pièce, un grand lit à baldaquin semblait des plus confortable.

La jeune femme entreprit de défaire le gros de sa valise seulement, au cas où un imprévu ne les oblige à partir dans la précipitation. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle se rendit à sa salle de bain. La pièce lui arracha un sifflet admiratif. Dans les tons écrus, la salle comportait un large comptoir avec deux éviers surplombé d'un grand miroir plus décoratif qu'utile (les vampires n'on pas de reflet). Et, dans le coin de la pièce, une grande baignoire, creusée dans le sol, était entourée de bougies.

La jeune femme s'y fit couler un bain et, allumant les bougies d'un coup de baguette, elle s'installa dans l'eau chaude et moussante. Elle s'y reposa pendant un temps délicieux jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte. Sortant précipitamment de l'eau, elle enfila son peignoir en soie rouge et sortit de la salle de bain, allant ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

-Ah, Harry …

Le jeune homme, portant un pantalon de soie noir et une robe de chambre de la même couleur jaugea Ginny qui rougit en pensant que, sous son peignoir, elle était nu.

-Q… Que veux-tu ? Demanda t'elle, mal à l'aise.

-Je venais juste parler un peu … mais si tu n'as pas fini je …

-Si, si ! S'exclama Ginny se maudissant pour sa précipitation qui lui faisait ressembler à une collégienne. Entre, je me change et j'arrive. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Elle le laissa entrer et s'installer dans un fauteuil et alla de nouveau dans la salle de bain où elle se sécha et enfila une robe de chambre verte pâle. Elle passa un coup de brosse dans sa longue chevelure magiquement séchée et sorti rejoindre le jeune homme.

Assis nonchalamment dans le fauteuil il fixait le vide. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient détachés et tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules en une vague indisciplinée. Sa robe de chambre mal fermée, laissait entrevoir son torse déjà cicatrisé et si parfait. Ginny rougit un peu et s'approcha.

Le regard du survivant se posa sur elle et elle sentit le rouge lui monter encore un peu plus aux joues.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil face à lui.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Mmh …

Il resta néanmoins silencieux, contemplant la cheminé éteinte avec un regard vide.

Ginny ne dit rien. Elle attendait. C'était toujours comme ça avec Harry.

-Ginny … Commença t'il. Tu te rappelle la question que je t'ai posée, le soir du combat final.

Ginny ferma les yeux quelques instants.

_Pourquoi ? _

-Oui … Je me souviens.

Le regard toujours posé sur la cheminé de marbre Harry continua :

-J'ai cherché pendant six ans une réponse à cette question. J'ai été partout et j'ai vu beaucoup de choses. Mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi … Pourquoi mes parents son morts … pourquoi j'ai était élevé par des gens qui ne m'aimaient pas … pourquoi Voldemort s'est acharné sur moi … pourquoi, alors que je n'avais que 17 ans, je me suis retrouvé avec du sang sur les mains …

Ginny ne disait rien, elle écoutait attentivement.

-Et plus j'ai cherché des réponses, plus j'ai trouvé de pourquoi. Pourquoi cet homme et mort en laissant seule sa femme enceinte … pourquoi ce couple d'homosexuels heureux est mort sous les coups d'un gang homophobe … pourquoi ce père a vu son enfant devenir paraplégique suite à un accident de balai alors qu'il venait d'avoir 18 ans …

Puis il se tourna vers Ginny et planta son regard vert brillant dans celui attentif de la jeune femme.

-Et toi Ginny … As-tu trouvé la réponse ?

Ginny ne dit rien tout d'abord. Puis, elle se leva s'approcha d'Harry, s'agenouilla devant lui en lui prenant les mains et murmura.

-J'ai moi aussi cherché la réponse à ta question, Harry … Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment la réponse … Tout ce que je sais c'est que toutes ses personnes, aussi malheureuses soit elles, on toutes quelque chose en commun dans leur vie, quelque chose qui peut aussi bien détruire que rendre plus fort… Tu n'as juste pas vus les bons exemples. Moi, j'ai vu Ron et Hermione se marier … J'ai vu Fleur mettre au monde Marianne … J'ai vu le bonheur de Bill en voyant sa fille … Ce ne sont peut être pas des réponses, mais c'est ce que j'ai vu, c'est ce qui me permet d'avancer …

Harry et elle se regardèrent un long moment avant que le jeune homme ne la serre dans ses bras. La jeune femme nicha sa tête dans le cou du brun, respirant à plein nez son odeur sucré. Harry lui caressa doucement le dos alors que, instinctivement, elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa nuque. Il ne protesta pas, au contraire, il dégagea le cou de la jeune femme pour en faire de même. Un courant électrique sembla passer dans son corps alors qu'elle sentait les douces lèvres d'Harry couvrir sa peau de mille baisers.

Ils se séparèrent, légèrement haletants, puis s'embrassèrent doucement. Un baiser doux et brulant à la foi, comme celui d'il y a six ans. Sauf que cette fois, la fougue qu'ils y mettaient n'était plus dut au désespoir mais au désir de mieux connaître le corps de l'autre.

Ginny passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux d'Harry tandis que celui-ci laissait ses mains découvrir le charmant corps de la jeune femme.

Toc, Toc, Toc…

Ils se séparèrent brusquement, toujours sous le choc.

Toc, Toc, Toc …

Ginny se releva constatant soudain qu'elle était assise à califourchon sur Harry et que celui-ci avait les mains posées sur ses fesses.

Elle se redressa, rajustant ses vétements et cheveux tandis qu'Harry se redressait sur son siège en refermant mieux sa robe de chambre entrouverte.

Ginny alla ouvrir. Malfoy se tenait la et la regarda d'un air étonné. Elle devait avoir les joues rouges.

-Qui a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus neutre possible.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Je cherchai Potter, il faut qu'on parle de ce que l'on va faire demain.

Ginny rougit un peu lorsqu'elle laissa entrer Drago en bredouillant un « il est là … ».

Drago alla s'installer sur le troisième fauteuil et Harry, le sourire confiant, comme si rien ne s'était passé engagea la conversation. Rassuré, Ginny se calma et entra dans la discutions à son tour.

Pris par leur petit manège, aucun des deux ne remarqua le regard plus que suspicieux de Drago.

(à suivre...)


	5. Première mission

Voilà un chapitre un peu court mais tout de même nécessaire !

Bonne lecture, merci pour les reviews !!

**Chapitre 5 : Première mission**

Un bruit étrange résonna aux oreilles de Ginny qui se retourna dans ses grands draps de velours. Le bruit entêtant résonnait toujours et la jeune femme finit pas ouvrir les yeux, elle était dans une grande chambre au style bien particulier. Elle se souvint soudain où elle était et comprit au même moment que le bruit désagréable était celui de son réveille. Elle se redressa, attrapa sa baguette et désactiva le sort. La chambre était plongée dans une totale obscurité. Ginny murmura une formule et les bougies s'allumèrent. Elle s'étira longuement et fini par se lever en vérifiant l'heure à sa montre. Elle avait largement le temps.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se prépara. Tee-shirt vert, jean, converses, elle se para en moldu et lança un regard à son reflet. Bien.

La veille, le trio avait décidé de se rendre au lieu d'un attentat que prévoyait de faire Feen. L'attaque de la résidence d'un juge du Magenmagot Américain qui avait fait enfermer plusieurs de ses hommes. De plus, Harry comptait soutirer des informations aux hommes de Feen pour pouvoir l'arrêter.

Les pensées de Ginny divaguèrent soudain sur Harry. Les joues roses, elle repensa à la « discutions » qu'ils avaient eus la veille. Se souvenir la troubla, Harry et elle avait échangé caresses et baisers, mais cela signifiait il vraiment quelque chose pour le brun ? Elle connaissait ses sentiments, mais ceux de Harry ?

Voyant que sa pensée ne menait à rien elle sortit de la salle de bain et trouva, posé sur la table basse, un plateau contenant un petit déjeuné à l'air savoureux.

-La Comtesse nous a gâtés ! Rit-elle en allant manger.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, au même instant on y frappa. Elle ouvrit pour voir Drago.

-Ah ! Weasley, fit-il, Potter est avec toi ?

-N… Non pourquoi ? Répondit la jeune femme en essayant de contrôler la rougeur de ses joues.

-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre, déclara le blond en haussant les épaules. L'attitude de Ginny ne lui ayant pas échappée.

Cette fois la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Peut être est-il au salon, fit-elle en sortant de la chambre et en refermant la porte à clef.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la salle commune des vampires, Malfoy sur ses talons.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte cachée par la tapisserie Drago fit :

-Weasley, est ce que tu…

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre de l'autre coté de la porte et le jeune homme se tu pour écouter avec Ginny.

-Et alors que veux-tu faire ? S'exclama la voix furieuse de Elisabeth (celle-ci fit frissonner Ginny et Drago). Tu veux te livrer aux ténèbres ? Tu veux vivre comme nous, cloîtré sous terre à attendre la nuit ? Tu veux boire le sang des rats des égouts de New York pour oublier que tu désir plus que tout égorger cette passante qui rentre chez elle ? Ce n'est pas vivre ! Cela fait cent trente trois ans que je l'ai compris, Harry ! Je suis morte, tout comme mes frères, notre situation n'est pas enviable ! Notre situation ne peut être enviée, surtout par toi ! Il te suffirait d'un geste po…

-STOP ! Cria soudain la voix de Harry, en colère mais aussi légèrement penaude. Stop, répéta-t-il plus doucement, Cela suffit. Je regrette ce que je viens de dire Elisabeth. C'était stupide et blessant. Mais ne me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire, surtout ne te crois pas à même de juger ma situation. Je vie librement comme je l'entends.

Il y eu un court silence puis Elisabeth reprit.

-Depuis six ans que je te connais Harry, je t'ai vu voyager, apprendre, aider, donner. Mais cela fait également six ans que je ne t'ai pas vu accepter de recevoir quelque chose. Cela fait six ans que tu as perdu ta liberté Harry. Tu n'as pas à envier la situation des vampires, tu es déjà mort.

Le silence se fit de nouveau et, bien que totalement choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Ginny fit un peut de bruit et tourna la poigné de la porte, voulant faire croire que elle et Drago venaient d'arriver.

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans le salon, Harry était assis dans un fauteuil l'air crispé et Elisabeth était debout le regard fixé sur lui. En les voyant arriver elle sourit, laissant découvrir ses canines puis déclara.

-Bonjour ! Puisque vous êtes tous là je vais vous laisser. J'espère que votre mission sera un succès.

Et elle alla soulever une autre tapisserie qui couvrait une autre porte, lançant un dernier regard plein d'envie à Drago avant de disparaître.

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry, toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

-Harry ?

Celui-ci releva la tête avec un sourire charmant – et étonnant étant donné l'air qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt – puis se leva. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une natte courte et leste et portait un jean et un tee-shirt noir très légèrement moulant.

-Bon ! Fit-il. Ne perdons pas de temps, l'attaque est prévue pour midi. Ils nous faudra être sur les lieux avant pour empêcher l'attentat.

Puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier et les deux Aurors le suivirent se lançant des regards intrigués. Qu'avait voulu dire la Comtesse lorsqu'elle avait signifié qu'il était mort ? Et pourquoi diable Harry enviait-il le sort des vampires ?

Ginny soupira doucement. Décidément, le Survivant avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison du juge après avoir transplanné au bras de Harry, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation. La maison était immense et magnifique, blanche et bleu, encadré d'un jardin enchanteur.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-C'est un peu rustique, mais ça doit te changer de ton minable petit appart' non ?

Ginny lança à l'ancien Serpentard un regard noir.

-C'est sur, tout le monde n'a pas un manoir Ecossais où passer ses week-end !

Drago eu un regard dédaigneux tandis que Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

-On se croirait revenu dans le passé, fit-il avec un air mi agacé mi amusé. Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler, nous allons nous séparer et nous poster autour de la maison. Le juge n'est pas chez lui mais sa femme et sa fille oui. Il faut donc en premier lieu s'assurer de les mettre à l'abri. Ginny, je te laisse cette mission. Emmène-les au ministère le plus discrètement possible. Il ne faut pas que les hommes de Feen s'aperçoivent de leur disparition.

Ginny acquiesça tandis qu'elle se saisissait de la cape d'invisibilité tendu par Harry. Elle l'enfila et traversa la route pour arriver à la hauteur de la grande demeure. Discrètement, elle atteignit la porte et frappa. Quelques secondes plus tard une femme aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux chocolat ouvrit. Regardant devant elle d'un air incrédule. Ginny ouvrit alors un peu la cape de façon à ce que seule la jeune femme puisse la voir.

-Bonjour. Madame Heck ? Demanda-t-elle.

La femme sursauta à sa vu puis acquiesça.

Ginny sortit son badge d'Auror et annonça :

-Auror première classe Ginevra Weasley Madame. Je viens m'assurer de votre sécurité à vous et votre fille. Je vous demande de faire semblant de juste profiter du soleil matinal puis de rentrer dans votre maison en me laissant discrètement entrer.

La jeune femme cligna une fois des yeux puis sourit et fit semblant de respirer un grand coup. Elle resta ainsi, à contempler son jardin pendant quelques minutes, puis, rentra dans sa maison en laissant passer l'invisible Ginny.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune rousse, gardant sa cape, demanda.

-Madame, y a t'il un sort qui empêche de transplanner dans votre demeure ?

Parlant pour la première fois d'une voix vive et intelligente la femme du juge répondit :

-Oui mais uniquement pour les personnes venant, pas pour celles sortant.

-Parfait, ça va nous faciliter la tâche. Aller chercher votre fille, nous partons pour le ministère. Mais d'abord …

Ginny s'approcha, de la fenêtre où était placé un fauteuil et murmura une formule. Quelques instant plus tard, un mannequin semblable à Madame Heck y était assis.

Lorsque, plus tard, la fille du juge arriva Ginny attrapa par la main la petite fille de cinq ans à la bouille d'ange et le bras de sa mère. Elle les déposa à l'entrée du ministère de la magie et les surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'elles y soient entré. Puis, elle retourna devant la maison du juge, toujours sous la cape et alla se cacher après avoir rangé celle-ci dans son sac. De loin elle voyait Drago et Harry eux même dissimulés dans les buissons du jardin.

A midi pile, un homme en jogging tout à fait banal s'approcha de la maison et alla jusqu'à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison et vit la chevelure blonde de la femme du juge. Alors il sortit discrètement quelque chose de sa poche et le posa sur la poigné de la porte, délicatement. Puis il sonna et enfin, s'éloigna à pas rapide… arrêté en plein dans sa marche par un stupéfix de Drago.

Les trois amis s'approchèrent de l'homme qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-C'est presque trop facile, grogna Malfoy en lançant un regard dégouté à l'homme.

-Bon, fit Harry en faisant un léger mouvement de baguette qui permit au serviteur de Feen de pouvoir juste parler, alors mon grand, on va avoir une petite discutions toi et moi.

L'homme gémit tandis que Harry prenait un air froid horriblement cruel et effrayant.

-J-Je vous jure que j'ai rien fait ! C-C'est pas moi, c'est eux ! Ils m'ont donné du frique pour que je pose cet engin sur la poignée !

-Qui eux ?

-D-Des potes à Feen, moi chui qu'un informateur, j'ai rien à voir avec tout ses trucs !

-Y a-t-il d'autres sbires de Feen ici ?

-N-Non, je suis le seul, ils ont dit que ce serait plus discret.

-Tu mens, fit Harry d'une voix calme et pesante, ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu échoue. Ils doivent te surveiller.

-Non ! S'exclama l'homme effaré. Non ils ont dit que de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas louper même si je me faisais prendre et que je ne lançai pas le sort déclencheur!

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny soudain mal à l'aise.

L'homme eu un regard effrayé vers la porte.

-Parce que si je ne la déclenche pas, la bombe explose d'elle-même au bout de quelques minutes !

Le trio n'eut que le temps d'attraper l'homme et de se coucher à terre alors que la maison explosait dans un fracas assourdissant.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard les pompiers étaient arrivés. Ginny avait été caché l'homme toujours stupéfixié sous la cape d'invisibilité, dans un buisson et avait rejoint les autres qui attendaient les Aurors devant la maison.

Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent, ils se chargèrent des pompiers qui eurent tôt fait de partir une fois leur travail terminé.

Ginny regardait les décombre de la maison lorsqu'elle entendit Harry geindre.

-Oh merde …

Elle se tourna et eu juste le temps d'entendre « Eh Potter ! », avant que celui-ci ne valdingue sous un violent coup de point.

Ginny regarda effaré la personne responsable de ça alors que Harry se redressé en riant et en gémissant à la fois.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la silhouette et le visage dur de la jeune femme debout devant elle dans sa tenue d'Auror.

-Parkinson ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ginny en croisant le regard gris-noir de l'ancienne Serpentard. Celle-ci eu un regard surpris en voyant Ginny et rejeta ses cheveux, courts jusqu'aux oreilles et noirs, en arrière.

-Ҫa alors, Weasley ? Si je m'attendais à te voir ici. Elle tendit la main à Ginny qui la serra chaleureusement. Pansy avait beaucoup aidé l'ordre du Phénix dans sa 7ème année. Et ce par amour pour …

-Drago ?

Le jeune homme regarda abasourdi Pansy tandis que celle-ci avançait vers lui.

-Pansy, finit il par dire, ça faisait un bail.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire qui en disait long sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait toujours.

Puis la jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers Harry qui souriait et son regard redevint dur.

-Toi, je te retiens Potter ! En moins de quatre mois c'est la cinquième fois que je te retrouve mêlé à des affaires comme celle-ci ! La barbe ! Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois ?

Harry prit un air faussement penaud, d'enfant réprimandé :

-Que si tu me retrouvais encore sur les lieux d'un quelconque braquage, explosions où prise d'otage tu me foutrais la raclé de ma vie.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et s'écria.

-Depuis quatre ans que je bosse en tant que chef des Auror de New York, je n'ai jamais eu autant de problèmes que depuis que TU es arrivé !

Harry pouffa tandis que la Serpentard grognait. Puis elle se radouci et demanda en se tournant vers Drago et Ginny.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Dites moi que vous êtes venu le séquestrer ! Fit-elle en désignant Harry qui tira la langue.

Ginny rit.

-Non, mais nous sommes venu l'aider à régler ses petits problèmes.

Pansy hocha la tête et fit.

-Dire que sa faisait presque un mois que j'avais la paix !

-Ah ! Fit Drago, J'avoue qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme pour t'embêter jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

Pansy haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Le trio entreprit de lui expliquer.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit la jeune femme soupira.

-Dire que je pensais que tu étais retourné en Angleterre et que Feen n'avait pas donné suite. En tout cas, si tu veux coffrer cet enfoiré tu as tout le soutien du bureau des Aurors. Essaie juste de ne plus faire exploser de baraques.

Ginny apporta ensuite le corps immobile du malfrat qui était responsable de l'explosion et Pansy l'embarqua. Puis, elle dut partir. Elle grogna Harry, sourit à Ginny et lança un regard mélancolique à Drago avant de s'en aller avec sa section en transplannant. Quelques minutes après, le trio en fit de même.

(à suivre...)


	6. Discutions intime

Voilà la suite ! Merci encore pour votre soutien, les reviews et les favoris me font très plaisir !

Merci donc aux inconnus, à **Black Lagoon** et Klaude pour vos reviews (et à tout ceux qui lisent ma fanfic bien sûr !)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ! Il y a de nombreuses références à des groupes de musiques et des chansons que j'aime beaucoup. J'ai prit énormément de plaisir à l'écrire.

**NOTE :** Il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre ! C'est mon premier aussi, alors un peu d'indulgence et les conseils sont les bienvenus !

**Chapitre 6 : Discutions intime **

Le trio était assis dans un café où passait une musique rock que Ginny adorait. Il régnait dans le café une ambiance décontracté, les gens semblait tous souriant et pourtant les trois amis, assis autour d'une petite table, ne disaient pas un mot. Ginny songeait à ce qu'elle avait entendu le matin même. Harry avait demandé quelque chose à Elisabeth, et si la jeune fille avait bien comprit, il avait avancé l'idée de devenir vampire. Cependant, la jeune femme n'osa pas lui poser la question. Avant elle l'aurait fait. Avec l'ancien Harry. Mais celui qu'elle avait devant les yeux, buvant son café, les yeux dans le vide, ce n'était plus le même. Qu'avait il vécu durant ses six années ? Comment le comprendre sans comprendre ce par quoi il était passé ? Comment savoir ?

Agacé par cette ambiance sordide Ginny jeta un coup d'œil au café. Partout, on pouvait voir des instruments de musique, guitares, basses. Devant le comptoir un grand panneau indiquait en lettre rouge sur fond jaune _Hard Rock Café_. Ginny laissa son regard se poser sur une guitare dans une vitrine. Noir avec des formes vertes. Magnifique. Elle se leva pour l'observer de plus prés sous le regard curieux de ses deux collègues. C'était une Fender Stratocaster. Une guitare de qualité qui, visiblement, avait déjà beaucoup servit. Elle lu le nom sur la petite plaque à coté de la vitre.

_Guitare électrique du guitariste des Red Hot Chili Peppers, John Frucsiante _

Elle mémorisa le nom du groupe et du guitariste, juste au cas où, et retourna s'assoir.

Harry et Drago là regardaient avec des airs qu'elle qualifia de « stupides ».

-Quoi ? Vous ne dîtes pas un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Je m'ennuie moi !

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard, avant d'exploser de rire.

-Quoi ?! S'énerva Ginny devant l'hilarité des deux hommes. Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

Mais elle finit par rejoindre leur rire contagieux.

-Bon, fit Harry en se redressant. Je crois que nous n'avons pas trop avancé aujourd'hui. Il va nous falloir une nouvelle stratégie pour savoir où se trouve la planque de Feen et aller le débusquer.

Drago acquiesça et ajouta :

-Cette fois, le mieux je pense serait de pénétrer dans les bureaux de Dament directement. Nous avons put constater que, de toute façon, Feen n'envoie en mission que des personnes très peu informé.

-Exact, continua Ginny. Cependant nous introduire chez Dament ne sera pas aisé. Apparemment ses bureaux sont ceux de la société de Feen. C'est là que tout le business mafieux est décidé. Depuis notre petite promenade là-bas je pense que les mesures de sécurités ont étaient renforcées.

-Mmh. Soupira Harry. Il va nous falloir préparer notre intrusion avec soin. Cette fois, impossible de foncer dans le tas. Mais nous avons l'aide des Aurors et de vampires. Je pense que c'est un point positif non ? Sourit le jeune homme en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Ginny sourit à son tour, sentant son cœur pulser plus rapidement. Drago acquiesça à son tour puis déclara.

-Bon, et si nous allions nous détendre un peu ? Demain ne sera pas une partit de plaisir !

Le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit et elle lança.

-Un ciné ça vous dit ?

* * *

Lorsque les trois amis revinrent au repère des vampires le soir, ils discutaient avec ferveur du film qu'ils avaient été voir. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le choisir étant donné leurs goûts très différents mais avaient opté pour un film léger à l'humour un peu bête.

En riant ils entrèrent dans la crypte et allèrent saluer Elisabeth qui conversait avec un autre être de la nuit. Celle-ci leur souhaita la bonne nuit et lança un regard un peu froid à Harry qui l'ignora superbement.

Ginny rentra dans sa chambre et s'effondra dans un fauteuil. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais c'est de rester assis, durant prés de deux heures, qui l'avait achevé. Cependant elle se redressa et lança un regard à sa porte. Elle aurait aimé avoir une conversation avec Harry. Lui demander pourquoi il s'était disputé avec Elisabeth. Ce qu'il avait fait, vraiment, durant ses six années. Et surtout, pourquoi n'être pas revenu les voir depuis son départ.

Elle finit donc par se lever et alla jusqu'à la porte du Survivant. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis, frappa à la porte. Un « entrez » lui parvint et elle se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle resta alors pantoise devant la chambre d'Harry. Certes elle semblait presque identique à la sienne (même si les tapisseries étaient rouges au lieu de rose), mais il y avait de nombreux éléments qui différaient. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce (Harry était toujours aussi désordonné), des tonnes de papiers recouvraient le bureau, et, sur la cheminé, une machine moldu diffusait une musique douce, pop folk.

-Ginny ?

Debout devant son bureau, les cheveux détachés et un air curieux sur le visage, Harry attendait que Ginny expose les raisons de sa présence dans sa chambre.

-Ah … Euh... Fit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Excuse-moi de te déranger, j'aurais voulu parler un peu.

-Tu ne me dérange pas du tout.

Il se dirigea vers les fauteuils et dégagea les vêtements qui les encombraient en faisant signe à la jeune femme de s'assoir.

Une fois que se fut fait cependant, Ginny ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle se laissa bercer par la douce musique et finit par demander, sous le regard scrutateur de Harry.

-C'est quoi cette chanson ?

-_If I Could_ … répondit évasivement le brun. De Jack Johnson, un chanteur moldu. Dans cette chanson il explique qu'il aiderait ceux qui en on besoins si il le pouvait.

Ginny sourit.

-Un peu comme toi.

Le brun ne dit rien et Ginny poursuivit.

-Je me demandais … Pourquoi ... Qu'as-tu fait durant ses six années Harry ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement surpris de la question.

-En fait, fit la jeune femme comme pour se justifier, j'aimerai comprendre ce qui t'a poussé à être celui que tu es aujourd'hui.

Harry fixa son regard vers un point invisible.

-J'ai voyagé. Pour comprendre qui j'étais.

-Pourquoi ne pas être revenu de temps en temps ?

Il ne répondit pas puis fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas avoir de réponse satisfaisante à te donner. Laisse tomber Ginny.

La jeune femme sursauta, le ton était sans appel.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler … Je comprends. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu viendras te confier.

Harry ne dit rien mais regarda la jeune femme avec un air plein de tendresse. Elle se sentit rougir et préféra changer de sujet.

-Bon ! Alors, fit –elle en se levant, qu'as-tu de bien à écouter ?

Le garçon sourit et se leva pour regarder ses CD.

-J'ai du Jack Johnson, du Bizarr' Sisters …

-Oh, c'est vieux ça !

Harry sourit un peu plus et continua d'énoncer.

-… Du Basilic System, du The magical guitarists, du John Butler Trio, du Red Hot, du …

-Attend, attend ! S'exclama la rousse. Quel groupe tu viens de dire ?

-Red Hot Chili Peppers, fit le jeune homme en montrant la pochette d'un CD où l'on pouvait voir une piscine orange sous un ciel bleu semblable à de l'eau. C'est un groupe moldu.

Ginny se souvint de la superbe guitare qu'elle avait vue au _Hard Rock café_ et demanda à écouter.

Harry sourit.

-C'est mon groupe moldu préféré, je l'ai découvert en visitant la Californie.

Il prit le CD pour le mettre dans la machine moldu. Aussitôt qu'il eu appuyé sur le bouton Play, une musique rock, savant mélange de guitare, batterie et basse envahie la chambre.

Ginny écouta ensuite la voix du chanteur, imparfaite et parfaite à la fois.

-J'adore ! S'exclama t'elle tandis que Harry se rasseyait en murmurant les paroles de la chanson.

_« I know, I know, for sure, the life is beautiful around the world … »_

Ginny comprit que c'était ce genre de chanson qu'Harry devait écouter lors de ses moments de déprime.

-Et toi Gin' ? Demanda Harry en faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Qu'as-tu fait durant ses six années ?

-Moi ? Oh ! Rien de bien passionnant. J'ai finit ma dernière année à Poudlard, j'ai eu mes ASPIC. J'ai ensuite poursuivit mes études dans l'école des Aurors de Londres, Drago avait un an de plus que moi et m'a aidé pour les examens. Finalement j'ai réussi avec un certain brio je dois dire. Première de ma promotion.

Harry sourit, un coude posé sur le fauteuil et tenant son menton.

-J'avais vingt ans quand j'ai décroché le poste d'Auror. Depuis je m'efforce d'aider les gens grâce à mon métier. Cela fait déjà deux ans et je dois dire que j'adore ce que je fais. Mais bon à part de la chasse aux psychopathes et aux arnaqueurs, j'avoue que c'est plus calme que je ne croyais.

- Ne voulais-tu pas travailler avec des animaux magiques ?

-Dans un premier temps oui … Mais après la bataille finale, j'ai un peu perdu le goût d'une vie trop simple entouré de petites bébêtes.

Harry pouffa.

-Et coté cœur ? Demanda-il soudain.

Ginny rougit et dis.

-En quoi cela te regardes ? Tu ne me dis rien sur toi je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te déballer ma vie privée !

Le Survivant rit encore et annonça.

-D'accord alors si je te raconte ma vie privée tu me raconte la tienne.

La jeune femme grogna puis souffla.

-Si tu veux …

-Bon, alors d'abord il y a eu Tania, une jolie Portugaise charmante comme un cœur et … très fougueuse. Cela a duré deux semaines mais nous avons rompu car je devais partir. Ensuite il y a eu Agathe, une française timide et douce, ce fut un peu plus long, deux mois, avant que je ne parte. Après il y a eu Cassy à Los Angeles, c'était plutôt une histoire de sexe, mais ça a duré plus de trois semaines. Ensuite Lou, à Chicago. Mais nous ne nous entendions pas par rapport à notre vision du couple, une semaine. Il y a eu Laura en Italie, deux semaines torides mais j'ai dus partir. Aurélia, Espagne, deux semaines. Lavande Brown, que j'ai revus en Allemagne, deux semaines avant qu'elle n'en ait marre. Ah ! J'allais oublier Dana, une Australienne très spéciale, ça a duré quinze jours. Question relations plus ou moins sérieuses c'est tout. Après il y a eu les histoires d'un soir.

Ginny était resté interdite durant la tirade. Elle n'arrivait pas à en revenir, Harry semblait avoir vécu une vie digne de … de … Drago Malfoy ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il ait eu autant de femmes dans sa vie durant ses six ans. Mais elle savait bien que cela ne garantissait pas une vie heureuse pour le brun. Bien au contraire. Une pointe de jalousie vint la titiller.

-Gin' ? Je t'ai choqué ?

La jeune femme revint à elle.

-Non, disons plutôt que tu m'as surprise. Je ne te savais pas si … frivole ?

Harry eu un petit rire et déclara :

-Bah, à vrai dire moi non plus. Mais c'est à ton tour ! Alors ? Qui a partagé ton cœur durant ses six ans ? Ou ton lit, je ne juge pas.

Ginny se sentit rougir à l'évocation et Harry sourit avec un air sadique.

-Euh… Et bien je … je suis sortit avec Dean Thomas durant ma dernière année à Poudlard … jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il était gay.

Le jeune brun explosa d'un rire sonore qui fit rougir un peu plus la jeune femme si c'était possible.

-Ne ris pas ! Ma fierté en a pris un coup !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Continua de s'éclaffer Harry. Tu es la femme qui lui a fais comprendre qu'il préférait les hommes.

Ginny grogna et dit d'une voix hautaine digne de Narcissa Malfoy:

-Si tu veux tout savoir, Dean se doutait déjà de son homosexualité et a compris que si ça ne pouvais pas marcher avec moi, ça ne marcherait avec aucune autre. Il m'a dit qu'il m'appréciait énormément et nous sommes restés très proche.

Harry tenta de se calmer et sourit à la jeune femme.

-Je veux bien te croire, et après Dean ?

Ginny replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et s'assit en tailleur. Elle se serait crue à une soirée pyjama.

-Et bien, après Dean, je ne suis sortit avec personne pendant un bon bout de temps. Et puis, en deuxième année d'étude à l'école des Aurors, j'ai commencé à fréquenter un étudiant de ma promotion Aaron Wyatt. Ce fut assez sérieux. Et cela a duré jusqu'à ce que nous décrochions nos diplômes. Il m'a proposé de partir en Australie avec lui et m'a même demandé en mariage mais … je … je n'étais pas prête à tout quitter, même pour lui. Il l'a très bien comprit, c'était un garçon très compréhensif. Comme nous ne voulions ni l'un, ni l'autre d'une relation à distance, nous avons préféré rompre. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis.

Elle garda un court silence pendant lequel Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda.

-Et Après Aaron ? Personne ?

Ginny soupira.

-Si, un Oubliator nommé Steven. Un crétin avec qui ça n'a duré qu'un mois. Il couchait avec la première venue. Et il l'a regretté. Ajouta la jeune femme avec un sourire sadique.

Harry pouffa et fit avec un sourcil levé :

-Et après ça rien ?

-Et bien il y a eu deux ou trois rendez-vous ratés mais sinon, oui, c'est tout.

Le jeune brun sourit, comme satisfait.

Le CD passa à la chanson suivante.

_« Scar tissue that I wish you saw »_

(« La cicatrice que, j'espère, tu as vue »)

_« Sarcastic mister know it all » _

(« Un sarcastique Monsieur-je-sais-tout »)

_« Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause » _

(« Ferme les yeux et je t'embrasserai car »)

_« With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view »_

(« Avec les oiseaux je partagerai

Avec les oiseaux je partagerai

Cette vue désertée »)

Ginny regarda la cicatrice à moitié caché sur le front d'Harry. Elle n'était pas la seule que Harry essayait de dissimuler. Elle le savait bien. Quand à la vue désertée, il suffisait de croiser le regard du brun pour constater à quel point il manquait d'amour. Le vrai, pas celui qu'offre une quasi-inconnue durant une nuit.

Harry se leva alors de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Ginny. La jeune femme rousse sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille.

-Si j'ai bien comprit, je n'ai aucun adversaire ?

Légèrement tremblante sous l'haleine chaude d'Harry, la jeune femme demanda :

-Un adversaire ?

Harry lécha doucement le lobe de Ginny qui gémit.

-Pour ravir ton cœur … Poursuivit-il en embrassant doucement le cou de la jeune femme.

Ginny tressaillit, son cœur pulsant à un rythme fou. Elle passa les bras autour du cou d'Harry et murmura à son tour.

-Tu a toujours était le seul concurrent Harry … Il t'a toujours était offert …

Le brun passa ses mains autour des hanches de la jeune fille et la souleva doucement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceurs d'abord puis avec passion. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry souleva alors Ginny en passant un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci nicha sa tête dans le cou du beau brun et y posa un baiser brulant.

Harry la déposa doucement sur le lit et il se redressa pour retirer son tee-shirt dans un geste totalement sensuel. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit tandis que Ginny se redressait pour embrasser son torse parfait. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, descendant vers les reins et agrippant les fesses avec douceur. Ginny gémit et se redressa pour embrasser les lèvres du brun qui laissa sa langue rencontrer celle de jeune fille. Celle si caressa son torse avec lenteur et partit à la rencontre de son jean. Elle défit doucement la ceinture tandis qu'Harry passait ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la rousse et caressait son ventre.

La jeune femme défit le bouton du jean et se s'éloigna pour retirer son tee-shirt. Harry contempla avec envie la jeune femme à demi-nue et reprit ses caresses en l'allongeant sur le lit avec douceur.

Ginny se laissa faire et joua avec les cheveux noirs d'Harry qui lui tombaient sur le corps, réveillant sa peau avec douceur.

Le jeune homme commença son parcours de baiser. Il débuta par la clavicule et descendit vers la poitrine qu'il suçota sous les légers gémissements de sa compagne. Il continua vers le ventre et s'arrêta au jean qu'il commença à défaire. Une fois le vêtement à terre il embrassa doucement la culotte de Ginny qui trembla. Il continua son chemin de baiser sur l'intérieur des cuisses.

-Harry … murmura Ginny avec désir.

Le brun frissonna à l'entente de cette voix et se redressa pour venir l'embrasser.

La jeune femme savoura le baiser de son amant en commença à faire glisser le jean de ce dernier qui rejoint la pile de vêtements au sol. Elle caressa doucement la bosse bien visible sous le boxer. Harry poussa un léger gémissement et se frotta doucement contre le bassin de la jeune rousse.

Il passa ses mains derrière le dos de Ginny et, d'un geste sûr, il retira l'attache du soutien-gorge. Il le retira et embrassa les seins, pleinement offerts, de la jeune femme qui soupira d'aise. Il commença à les lécher doucement provoquant chez Ginny une respiration saccadée et des plaintes de plus en plus intenses. Puis il se glissa vers ses hanches et lança un regard à la jeune femme comme pour lui demander la permission. Elle sourit et il retira doucement la culotte, la faisant tomber à terre. Après un instant d'hésitation il se redressa et murmura :

-Tu es magnifique…

Ginny rougit un peu puis passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour quémander un baiser et murmura à son tour :

-Toi aussi …

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement tandis que Ginny se mouvait sous Harry, l'excitant encore un peu plus. Il finit par ne plus y tenir et retira son boxer. Elle admira le corps nu du Survivant, le rouge aux joues. Lui-même prit de légères couleurs alors qu'il se plaçait au dessus de la jeune femme. Il lui sourit, retira une longue mèche rouge de son visage puis, il entra en elle. Ginny gémit. Le vas et viens fut d'abord doux et langoureux puis il accéléra sous les gémissements désespérés de Ginny. Le garçon haletait et gémissait en entrant plus profondément encore en la jeune femme qui criait maintenant de plaisir. Puis dans un dernier coup de reins et avec un râle rauque, il se laissa aller alors que Ginny atteignait avec lui le 7ème ciel en plongeant la tête dans le cou d'Harry. Le garçon s'effondra sur elle et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme ne se retire et s'allonge à coté de la jeune rousse. Celle-ci se lova contre son torse tandis qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux avec douceur.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au pas de la porte, Drago baissa la main qui allait frapper le montant de bois. Il fit prestement demi-tour et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

(à suivre…)


	7. Questionnements et attentes

Et voilà la suite ! J'ai fait le plus vite possible mais je ne veux pas non plus bâcler mon travail. Ce n'est pas un très long chapitre mais on apprend quelques petites choses intéressantes.

Toujours merci pour toutes vos reviews et visites !!

Merci à Klaude, **Black Lagoon**, **manelor**, les inconnus, **torllusque** et tous les autres.

D'ailleurs **torllusque** si tu veux poster mon histoire sur ton forum c'est sans problème ! Merci beaucoup !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce court chapitre vous plaira !

**Chapitre 7 : Questionnements et attentes**

Ginny se défit tout doucement des bras de Morphée. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux essayant de se rappeler pourquoi son dos semblait empreint de chaleur. Des souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire et elle ouvrit les paupières pour constater que Harry la tenait serré dans ses bras, le torse contre son dos. Il avait une respiration lente et régulière et la jeune femme devina qu'il dormait encore. Tout doucement, elle se retourna pour faire face à son amant qui ne se réveilla pas. Elle observa les traits fins du visage, la fine cicatrice, les cheveux, noirs de jais, tombant gracieusement sur le visage endormi. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que, enfin, elle avait partagé son amour avec Harry. Malgré tout elle restait incertaine. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment dit qu'il l'aimait, et il semblait être devenu le sosie de Drago Malfoy durant ses six ans. Pouvait-elle vraiment espérer plus que ce qu'avait eu Dana ou Lavande ? Pouvait-elle vraiment prétendre au cœur du Survivant ?

Elle caressa doucement la joue du brun qui bougea un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux, si profonds, si beau.

- Bonjour, fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée en posant un chaste baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour … Répondit Ginny en se blottissant contre lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pire, elle avait peur de ce qu'IL pourrait dire.

Le jeune homme respira pleinement l'odeur des cheveux de Ginny avant de la serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que le garçon ne dise :

-C'est cette odeur là …

-Mmh ?

-Lorsque je passe devant un fleuriste … C'est ton odeur que je sens.

Ginny rougit un peu et sourit. Elle posa un baiser sur la clavicule d'Harry et se laissa aller à une petite confidence.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de cet instant …

Le garçon se redressa au dessus de la jeune femme avec un sourire à croquer et fit :

-Depuis tes onze ans si je me souviens bien ?

Ginny sourit en repensant à son amour de collégienne.

-Et même avant, depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu je crois …

Et elle ne mentait pas, elle avait toujours vu Harry de cette manière. Comme un ange, d'abord un ange de gentillesse, puis son ange protecteur et après sa troisième année, comme un ange déchu. Depuis il l'était resté. C'était son ange, pour toujours dans son cœur.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement et ajouta avec un sourire sadique :

-Mais j'avoue que je préfère ta façon de me séduire actuelle !

Ginny fronça les sourcils en se redressant comme lui, tenant le drap devant elle. Harry, assis en tailleur s'éclairci la gorge et commença à chantonner :

-Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin …

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

-Oh ! Tu n'oserais pas ! Je n'étais qu'une gamine !

Le brun sourit un peu plus et continua tandis que Ginny attrapait un oreiller pour le lancer à la tête d'Harry.

-Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin …

-Arrête ça !! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui après qu'il est esquivé le coussin.

Ils roulèrent sur le matelas, Harry mort de rire tandis que Ginny lui faisais des chatouilles en riant elle aussi.

Soudain un sifflement résonna et Ginny faillit hurler en voyant Salsifer, enroulé autour d'un pilier en bois du lit. Elle attrapa le drap et s'en couvrit tandis que Harry faisait de même, mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

_/_ _Salut Sal' ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?/_

_/ Je venais te réveiller, comme tout les matins, mais je vois que c'est inutile/ _Fit le serpent en montrant Ginny (qui restait horrifié par la présence du reptile, se demandant depuis quand il était là)

_/ C'est bon, on se lève ! Tu peux y aller !/_

_/Tss, je m'en doute. En tout cas bravo, pour une fois que tu suis mes conseils …/_

Il s'en alla par une petite fente dans un mur, laissant les deux amants silencieux. Ginny soupira bruyamment et s'exclama :

-J'espère qu'il n'était pas là hier soir…

-Je ne sais pas, je ne surveille pas ses allés et venus.

Ginny lui lança un regard épouvanté alors qu'il partait d'un rire franc.

-En tout cas, il est l'heure de nous lever ! Debout !

Ginny alla dans la salle de bain et régla l'eau de la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry la rejoignit sous l'eau chaude.

-On ira plus vite à deux …

Ginny en doutais sérieusement mais se laissa aller à de douces caresses.

Lorsque plus tard ils se furent habillés et préparés, elle demanda au brun, tout en lui faisant sa natte.

-Comment as-tu adopté Salsifer ?

Harry sourit et dit :

-En fait c'est le fils d'un vieil ami à moi que j'ai retrouvé au Brésil … Il avait la bougeotte et a demandé à m'accompagner. Comme je le trouvais amusant et qu'il reste assez indépendant, il sait se nourrir seul par exemple, j'ai accepté de l'emmener avec moi.

Ginny ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

-Moi les serpents me font froid dans le dos depuis … Enfin tu sais bien …

Harry sourit et lui caressa la joue :

-J'ai eu du mal au début moi aussi, mais tu verras, il est discret. Enfin d'habitude.

Ginny pouffa alors que l'on frappait à la porte.

Harry alla ouvrir et salua Drago.

-Eh bah ! Tu as l'air fatigué ! Mal dormi ?

En effet, la peau diaphane du blond portait des cernes sous les yeux et il semblait d'humeur maussade.

-Bof … Bon on y va ? Ne devions nous pas surveiller les portes de services de Dament aujourd'hui ?

Ginny acquiesça et ils sortirent.

Cependant elle remarqua le regard que lui lança Malfoy et rougit. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était dans la chambre de Harry, cela n'avait pas dut passer inaperçu aux yeux du blond.

Le trio traversa la salle commune, saluant Elisabeth qui fit un sourire étrange à Harry. Puis ils allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner chez _Starbucks coffee_. Ginny qui commençait à avoir l'habitude commanda de suite un chocolat viennois signature caramel et un donuts. Harry prenait un café Verona avec des cookies et Drago un café noir et un croissant.

Tout en déjeunant, ils décidèrent de surveiller chacun une porte de service, par chance, il n'y en avait que trois. Ils devaient surveiller et noter les aller et venus par heures pour savoir quand ils pourraient avoir le champ libre. Drago avait demandé, par hibou, les plans du bâtiment à Pansy et, lorsqu'ils les auraient, ils sauraient par quelle porte il valait mieux passer.

Ainsi, après s'être rassasié, les trois amis se séparèrent et s'installèrent devant les portes. Ils utilisèrent un sort de Désillusion pour se fondre dans le décor de la ruelle où chacun se trouvait.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Ginny détestait déjà cette mission. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de partager une des aventures de Harry, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas si amusant que ça. Ses pensées divaguèrent sur le trio que formait son frère, Harry et Hermione. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses tout les trois, et même si elle ne savait que le strict minimum, elle se rendait bien compte à quelle point leur amitié était importante, des liens uniques. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait se poser des questions. Pourquoi donc Harry s'était-il tant éloigné de ses amis ? Peut être à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais justement, Hermione et Ron avaient toujours étaient là pour lui, c'était eux qui l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il avait appris pour la prophétie, c'était eux qui l'avait défendu face au ministre de la magie, Fudge, lorsque, après la bataille finale, celui-ci avait soumis l'hypothèse atroce que Harry serait peut être dangereux pour la population magique à cause de son grand pouvoir. Et bien sûr c'était eux qui, les premiers, l'avait calmé juste après qu'il est tué le Lord noir. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet éloignement ? Que c'était-il passé durant ce mois où Harry était resté à Sainte Mangouste avec pour seul visite celle d'un Psychologue magique. Lorsqu'il était sortit de l'hôpital, il n'avait dit au revoir à personne et avait juste déposé une lettre au terrier pour annoncer qu'il partait faire le tour du monde et que l'on pourrait le joindre par hibou postal (Hedwige était morte lors de l'explosion de la maison de son oncle et sa tante qui heureusement avaient été mis sous protection magique au début de sa 7ème année. Cependant Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chercher sa chouette avant que la maison n'explose avec l'attaque des Mangemorts. Il était resté très choqué par sa mort.).

Ce qui ramenait Ginny au même point : qu'était devenu Harry Potter ? Qu'avait-il voulu fuir durant ses six ans ? Et pourquoi avait-il annoncé son prochain retour à Ron et Hermione ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Avait-il tout vu ? En était-il repu de ce monde qu'il avait tant parcouru ?

Ginny se mordit les lèvres de frustration. Elle aurait aimé lui poser ses questions, mais il fallait qu'il y réponde de lui même, elle le savait. Bizarrement, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son ange, elle se sentait lointaine, encore très lointaine, de son cœur.

* * *

Le soir venu Ginny fut ravi de pouvoir bouger de son emplacement. Elle savait cependant que le lendemain, elle reprendrait sa garde à cette heure là, jusqu'à l'heure où elle avait commencé le matin. Elle alla rejoindre les deux autres qui semblaient tout aussi las. D'un commun accord ils allèrent diner dans un fast food.

Le repas fut un vrai moment de détente, Harry racontait des anecdotes horripilantes sur ses voyages tandis que Drago faisait remarquer à quel point le clown du fast food faisait peur. Ginny rit beaucoup et décompressa totalement. Après le repas, ils rentrèrent au repère et Ginny ne prit pas la peine de se rendre dans sa propre chambre, suivant Harry dans la sienne. Elle fut un peu gênée du regard de Drago lorsqu'elle lui dit bonsoir. Elle se sentit comme un enfant pris en faute pour on ne sait rop qu'elle raison.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle était étendue dans un bon bain moussant, Harry sous elle, frottant son dos doucement avec une éponge.

-Ahh … Fit-elle. Il n'y a rien de plus relaxant.

Harry acquiesça et posa l'éponge pour s'allonger, Ginny suivant son mouvement.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant avant que Ginny ne demande :

-Au fait, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais, j'ai était très surprise par ton apparence lorsque je t'ai revu pour la première fois.

-Normal je venais de passer une semaine à me faire tabasser. Répondit Harry, laconique.

La jeune femme pouffa et s'exclama :

-Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Je veux dire tes cheveux, tes yeux …

Harry ricana férocement avant de demander :

-Ne me dit pas que tu préférais mon air de binoclard aux vêtements dix fois trop grand pour lui ?

Ginny sourit.

-Ce style ne me dérangeait pas, néanmoins je préfère le nouveau.

Le brun soupira et fit avec un air rieur :

-Moi aussi ! En fait, quand j'ai commencé mon tour du monde j'ai cassé mes lunettes et, au lieu de les réparer, j'ai préféré m'acheter des lentilles. Plus pratique. Quand à mes cheveux, en fait j'ai juste eu la flemme d'aller chez le coiffeur et maintenant j'aime bien leur longueur.

-Et pour les vêtements ?

-J'ai juste arrêté de porter ceux de mon cousin. Ҫa fait tout de suite une grande différence.

Ginny rit un peu alors qu'Harry étendait les bras pour mimer la taille (en largeur) de Dudley. Elle s'assombrit un peu en disant :

-J'aime bien celui que tu es devenu en apparence, mais je connaissais mieux l'ancien Harry.

Le garçon ne dit rien puis se redressa un peu en serrant Ginny contre lui.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

Ginny sursauta, surprise et annonça :

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Le brun ne dit rien dans un premier temps puis soupira légèrement et dit :

-Je n'avais pas envi de vivre la célébrité que l'on me préparait à ma sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Et puis j'avais envie de voir d'autres horizons. De voir toutes les facettes de ce monde.

-C'est tout ? Il n'y a que ça ?

-Non …

Voyant qu'il ne compléterait pas sa réponse Ginny posa une autre question.

-Tu as dit à Ron et Hermione que tu reviendrais bientôt et définitivement en Angleterre. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Hum … Je ne sais pas trop moi-même. Disons que j'ai vraiment beaucoup voyagé. J'ai vu énormément de pays, de magies et de façons de vivres différentes. Mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé de plus plaisantes que celle de mon pays natal. J'ai un peu le mal du pays. Je pense que je suis assez âgé maintenant pour affronter ma célébrité. Et puis j'ai envie de stabilité … et ma famille me manque. Ron, Hermione, Remus … toi. Vous me manquiez, tous. J'en avais vraiment assez de bouger tout le temps.

-À t'entendre parler on aurait presque l'impression que cet exil était une punition pour toi ? Fit Ginny.

Le brun ne répondit rien.

-Bon ! Assez questionner ! Sortons de là avant de devenir des pruneaux vivants. S'exclama t'il en poussant Ginny à se relever.

Ginny sourit à la plaisanterie en sortant pour enfiler son peignoir, cependant elle remarqua que sa dernière question n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Mais elle savait que ça viendrait. La confiance entre Harry et elle grandissait, un jour il lui parlerait librement. Il fallait juste garder patience.

Harry, une serviette autour des hanches vint la prendre par les épaules et ils se laissèrent aller à de douces étreintes qui se terminèrent sur le lit.

Plus tard alors que Harry s'était endormi à ses cotés elle pensa que peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait attendre, elle resterait avec lui le plus longtemps possible.

(à suivre…)


	8. Le secret de Drago

Voilà un chapitre qui devrait répondre à beaucoup de question ! Pour ceux qui en doute l'issus de cette histoire est bien un Harry/Ginny ! Cependant une histoire d'amour sans complication, c'est comme des fraises sans chantilly, c'est bien quand même mais c'est meilleur avec !!

En tout cas encore merci pour votre soutien : **torllusque**, Klaude, inconnu … et tout les autres bien sûr !!

J'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Le secret de Drago**

Le lendemain, après s'être une fois de plus réveillé dans les bras d'Harry, Ginny s'habilla sous le regard appréciateur du brun, toujours allongé dans le lit et seulement couvert des draps.

Ginny sourit en enfilant un jean alors qu'elle ne portait que des sous vêtements.

-Arrête de mater et va t'habiller ! Grogna-t-elle amusé.

Le jeune homme se tourna en marmonnant, plongeant sa tête dans le coussin.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Mmh … Pas envie de me lever …

La jeune rousse rit et s'approcha doucement du lit. Elle passa sa main dans le dos du brun, suivant la colonne vertébral du doigt. Harry frissonna.

-Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir te lever ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air mutin en déposant un baiser au creux des reins d'Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement en attrapant Ginny par les poignets. Elle poussa un petit cri en se retrouvant tout à coup sous lui, immobilisée.

-Je pense plutôt que je vais rester au lit et te faire l'amour toute la journée ! Fit le jeune homme d'un air triomphant.

Ginny pouffa et se débâtit.

-Mais dois-je te rappeler que tu as un dangereux mage noir à tes trousses ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, et il peut bien attendre.

Le brun embrassa le cou de Ginny et commença à promener ses mains partout sur son corps pâle.

La jeune femme sourit et hésita un instant à se laisser emporter puis elle annonça :

-Peut être, mais il y a aussi un Malfoy qui nous attend et je crains que cela ne soit encore plus dangereux que Feen.

Harry arrêta ses caresses, se redressa lentement et fit la moue avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. La jeune femme, toujours allongée et un peu troublée et frustrée se leva à son tour. La vie ne lui avait jamais parut aussi belle. Elle enfila un débardeur blanc et laissa ses cheveux libres. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler et elle allait s'installer sur un fauteuil pour attendre qu'Harry est finit sa toilette lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Drago.

-Harry prend sa douche, fit elle en lui indiquant un siège.

Elle-même regarda les CD sur la cheminé pour en mettre un en attendant le brun.

-Alors ça y est ? Vous êtes ensemble Potter et toi ?

Ginny sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers le Serpentard, assis les jambes croisées et avec un regard mi-moqueur mi-satisfait.

La jeune femme sourit. Personne ne pouvait mieux comprendre sous amour pour Harry que Drago qui avait était là pour elle depuis ses dix huit ans. Car lorsqu'elle était entrée à l'école des Aurors de Londres, elle était assez dégoutée des relations amoureuses. C'est en Malfoy qu'elle avait étonnement trouvé un confident et un conseiller. Il savait tout de ses relations et surtout il avait été le seul à lui faire voir la réalité en face. Contrairement à Hermione qui lui avait dit que, avec le temps, elle oublierait Harry, Drago lui avait annoncé de but en blanc lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec Aaron :

_« Laisse tomber tes excuses à deux noises, si tu as refusé son offre c'est pour une seul raison, tu aimes encore Potter. Et tu veux que je te dise ? L'amour ne part pas si facilement ! Alors l'amie des elfes de maison peu te dire ce qu'elle veut. Réussir à trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! »_

Bizarrement cette phrase lui avait remonté le moral, et elle n'avait plus recherché du substitut à Harry, juste quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait s'entendre et partager de l'affection en toute simplicité. Bref, aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin retrouvée la deuxième moitié de son cœur et, quelque part, c'était bien grâce à Drago. Elle se sentait gênée lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça. Lui qui savait TOUT sur tout. Elle savait bien qu'il devinait ses sentiments.

-Oui … Enfin je crois … Fit elle dans un murmure.

-Tu crois ? Comment cela ? Fit le blond.

-Et bien, ça va peut être t'étonner mais apparemment Harry n'a pas perdu son temps pendant ses six ans. En fait il a une liste d'ex longue comme … la tienne.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux.

-Pas possible ! Saint Potter ?

Ginny sourit face à la véritable surprise de Drago et acquiesça.

-J'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur. Commença la rousse en se rendant compte que ses confidences à Drago lui avait manqué. Et s'il me laissait tomber au bout de deux semaines comme pour les autres ?

-Si tu tiens deux semaines c'est déjà bien. Fit sournoisement le blond, mais il sourit devant l'air abattu de Ginny et ajouta : Je plaisante Weasley ! Je pense que ce sera différent avec toi d'avec les autres, tu es un lien avec ses amis, sa famille et son passé. Il ressent plus pour toi que pour n'importe qui d'autre, j'en suis sur.

Ginny eu un sourire rayonnant et Drago sourit à son tour.

-Merci Malfoy. Je sais que je peu te faire confiance, tu n'es pas du genre à me dire uniquement ce que je veux entendre donc …

-À ton service Weasley, tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu peux venir me parler.

-Je sais, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Fit-elle en souriant de plus belle. Puis elle tourna le dos à Drago pour rechercher de nouveau un peu de musique. Elle ne vit pas les joues du blond devenir rouge et n'entendit pas non plus son petit soupir.

La jeune femme mit comme musique le CD des Red Hot qu'elle écoutait en boucle depuis qu'Harry lui avait fait découvrir. Elle mit directement la chanson appelé _This Velvet Glove_ qu'elle aimait tant et s'assit dans le fauteuil en questionnant joyeusement Drago sur ses propres histoires de cœur.

-Alors et Linda ? Comment t'en ais-tu sortis ?

-Bah, je lui ait sortit le baratin habituel, « nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre », « je ne veux pas te faire souffrir » etc.

Ginny grogna.

-Pourquoi tu ne te trouve pas une fille bien pour une fois ? Avoir une vraie relation de couple ?

Drago gigota, visiblement mal à l'aise alors qu'il entendait les paroles de la chanson choisie par Ginny.

_« I care for you. I really do I really do »_

(« Je tiens à toi. Vraiment, je tiens à toi »)

-Je … Je suis très bien comme je suis. J'aime bien ma vie de libertin.

-Mais il n'y a personne pour qui tu as des sentiments spéciaux ?

Malfoy rougit et Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Oh ! Pour faire rougir Drago Malfoy cette personne doit vraiment être importante ! Alors qui est ce ? Je la connais ?

-Gin' ! Résonna une voix derrière eux. Les deux amis se tournèrent ver Harry, qui sortait de la salle de bain en souriant, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval indisciplinée. Laisse Malfoy tranquille. Continua le Gryffondor. Il t'en parlera lorsqu'il sera prêt.

Ginny soupira et fit avec une moue boudeuse.

-Mais je veux savoir moi …

Harry sourit et Drago soupira en fermant les yeux. La chanson se termina.

_« Long to be with someone to tell I love your smell »_

(« C'est long d'être avec quelqu'un à qui dire j'aime ton odeur »)

* * *

Comme le trio ne devait reprendre la surveillance du bâtiment qu'au soir, Harry leur proposa d'aller quelque part se détendre un peu. Les deux autres acquiescèrent avec joie. Ils suivirent leur ami qui les mena à son ancien appartement. Ils allèrent directement au garage et découvrir une superbe moto.

-Ouah ! Fit Ginny. Où as-tu eu ça ?

Harry sourit avant de déclarer :

-C'était la moto de Sirius.

Ginny s'arrêta un instant de sourire puis reprit.

-C'est vraiment un chouette héritage.

Harry pouffa.

-Ҫa tu peux le dire ! Bon, qui ça tente une virée en moto jusqu'à Miami ?

-Miami ? Mais ….

-Aurais-je oublié de préciser que c'est une moto volante ? Coupa Harry alors que Ginny, abasourdi, lui faisait un grand sourire.

-Alors là oui ! Direction Miami ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Drago soupira mais eu un sourire.

-Je suppose que je vais monter dans le side-car ?

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire sadique.

-Ҫa tu me le paieras Potter. Ajouta le blond en s'installant à l'étroit dans la remorque avec un air blasé.

Le brun pouffa avec Ginny et il s'installa à l'avant de la moto. La jeune femme s'assit derrière lui et passa ses bras autour du torse de Harry.

-Surtout tiens bien, fit le jeune homme en faisant démarrer le bolide qui fit un bruit d'enfer.

Ginny frissonna en entendant ce bruit, c'était exaltant.

Et puis la moto avança sous la commande d'Harry qui la fit sortir du garage et déboula en ville. Avec une vitesse raisonnable il doubla les taxis et voitures et le voyage commença.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de New York après quelques temps, ils débouchèrent sur une longue route droite et Harry put donner de la vitesse. Ginny avait envie de crier tellement la sensation était agréable. Son corps semblait bourré d'adrénaline. Ils s'éloignèrent ainsi et, à un moment, la moto prit un virage. Elle déboucha sur un petit sentier désert.

-Attention on décolle ! S'exclama Harry alors qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie lorsque l'engin s'envola. Elle apprécia le vent dans ses cheveux et regarda vers le bas. La terre s'éloignait, tout rétrécissait. C'était grisant.

Elle regarda vers le rétroviseur d'Harry, de là, elle voyait son visage. Le brun semblait concentré mais avait un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du voyage. Il regarda à son tour dans le rétro et fit un clin d'œil que Ginny reçut avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme se permit quelques accélérations et petites figures.

-Tout va bien Malfoy ? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

-À par des fourmis dans les jambes, tout est ok. Fit celui-ci en lançant à Harry un regard cynique.

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, ils se posèrent sur une petite route, ils purent apercevoir Miami, rayonnante sous un soleil de plomb.

Ils sortirent bientôt de l'engin, garé dans un parking, et Drago s'étira en grognant.

-Je crois bien que je préfère le balai. Fit-il en faisant craquer ses os de la nuque.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu tiennes dessus, ricana Harry.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils.

-Dois-je te rappeler qui a gagné le dernier championnat à Poudlard ? Déclara le blond avec un rictus.

-Dois-je-te rappeler qui la perdu les années précédentes ? Et aussi, je n'étais pas la pour le dernier match sinon tu n'aurais pas eu la moindre chance d'attraper le Vif d'Or.

Drago grogna et Ginny pouffa, le coupant alors qu'il allait répliquer.

-Ҫa va, ça va ! Laissez tomber ! Rit-elle.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un dernier regard de défi puis le trio alla manger dans un restaurant de la ville. Lorsqu'ils eurent déjeuné, ils décidèrent d'aller à la plage, le soleil rayonnait et la mer semblait les appeler. Ils achetèrent à la va vite des maillots et allèrent s'installer dans le sable.

Ginny portait un bikini noir et Harry et Drago, des shorts de bain verts. À eux trois ils devinrent vite le point de mire de la plage, les hommes se précipitaient pour parler avec la jeune rousse et les filles formait un groupe de harpies prêtes à sauter sur Harry ou Drago au moindre mouvement.

-C'est pénible ! Se plaignit Ginny. Bon qui va se baigner ?

Drago et Harry se lancèrent un regard et répondirent d'une même voix moqueuse :

-Toi !

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux alors que les deux garçons se précipitaient sur elle.

- Non ! Non ! Bande de Scrout à Pétard ! Lâchez-moi !

Le blond et le brun la saisirent par les bras et les jambes et la menèrent vers l'océan. Lorsqu'ils eurent de l'eau jusqu'à mi-mollet ils commencèrent à balancer doucement Ginny de droite à gauche.

-À la une …

-Les gars je vous préviens si vous faites ça ! S'exclama la rousse en se contorsionnant.

-À la deux …

-Arrêtez ! Non, non !

-À la trois !

Et ils balancèrent Ginny dans l'eau froide en riant allégrement.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, trempée, ils se mirent à courir alors qu'elle se jetait à leur poursuite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les trois ruisselants, ils s'installèrent sur le sable bien décidés à bronzer. Ils mirent de la crème et s'allongèrent.

Vers quatre heures, Ginny proposa d'aller acheter des glaces. Elle prit donc les commandes et s'en alla d'un pas joyeux.

Les deux hommes restèrent, assis sur la plage, contemplant l'horizon.

-Ҫa fait longtemps ? Demanda soudain Harry.

Drago sursauta.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu es amoureux d'elle, ça fait longtemps ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit et dit :

-Ҫa va faire cinq ans …

Harry ferma les yeux avec un léger sourire, ni moqueur, ni méchant, juste compréhensif.

-C'est … Quand je l'ai revu, au bout d'un an, après Poudlard. Elle était devenue une vraie femme. Elle était assez replié sur elle-même, elle semblait avoir peur des hommes. Sauf de moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle savait que jamais nous ne serions ensemble. Fit Drago en haussant les épaules. Ainsi elle ne pourrait pas souffrir. Mais moi je … Je suis tombé amoureux de cette reine beauté de seulement 18 ans qui avait des soucis avec elle-même.

Harry sourit encore en reconnaissant les paroles d'une chanson d'un groupe moldu **(1)**

-Alors tu étais toujours la pour l'aider mais … Poursuivit le brun en suivant la trame de la chanson.

-Mais elle appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Fit Drago en regardant le brun.

Il y eu un court silence et Harry demanda.

-Elle le sait ?

-Oh non … Elle n'a même pas remarqué que ma frénésie de petites amies n'est venue qu'après l'avoir revu. Elle n'imagine pas une seconde que j'ai des sentiments pour elle. Elle me considère comme son grand-frère. Ne t'en fait pas, je n'essaierai pas de te la prendre, je veux son bonheur même si je sais qu'il ne passe pas par moi.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux d'un air sérieux.

-J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur toi aussi Drago (Malfoy remarqua l'utilisation exceptionnelle de son prénom), avec tous ce que tu as fait pour elle, tu le mérites.

-Harry … Si je peux te demander quelque chose … ne lui dit rien sur mes sentiments et … prend bien soin d'elle. Si tu savais la profondeur de son regard lorsqu'il se pose sur toi …

-Je pense, au moins aussi profond que le tien lorsqu'il se pose sur elle. Je ne lui dirais rien … et je la protégerais.

Malfoy sourit et ils reprirent leur contemplation de l'océan, jusqu'à ce que Ginny revienne avec trois esquimaux et un sourire rayonnant.

_"And she will be loved"_

("Et elle sera aimée")

(à suivre…)

**(1)** : Maroon 5 - _She will be loved_


	9. Souvenirs douloureux

Et voilà la suite !!

Ce chapitre parle beaucoup du passé d'Harry et Drago. Je le trouve assez intéressant. La fin du chapitre devrait vous surprendre ! J'espère que vous aimerez !!

Comme toujours merci pour votre soutiens et vos reviews ! Merci particulièrement : **torllusque**, inconnu, Klaude, **Black Lagoon**, et nouvellement **o0Blanche Neige0o** ! Et tous les autres aussi !!

Voili, voulou ! Bah, Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs douloureux**

Il était 1h du matin et, sous un sort de Désillusion, Ginny somnolait. Vivement que cette mission se termine, elle était fatiguée par sa journée à la plage et la nuit semblait trainer en longueur. Et puis Harry lui manquait. Elle se surprit à penser à son avenir. Qu'arriverait-il lorsque Feen serait mis hors d'état de nuire ? Harry et elle seraient-ils toujours ensembles ? Retourneraient-ils en Angleterre ? Elle l'espérait, ses amis lui manquaient, tout comme sa famille et même son travail. D'ailleurs le congé que elle et Drago avaient prit ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Il leur faudrait un jour rentrer. La mission devenait urgente, et cette pensée ne fit qu'accentuer son mécontentement à être assise là à attendre bêtement.

Le soleil s'était levé. Ginny s'étira. La garde était fini, il ne manquait plus que les plans du bâtiment que Pansy devait leur envoyer, et ils pourraient pénétrer la tour de Dament à la recherche de Feen ou d'une preuve pour son incarcération.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la rue où l'attendait Harry et Drago, des cernes sous les yeux. Ils ne dirent pas un mot et marchèrent en direction de Central Parc rêvant de leurs lits.

Tout ce passa alors très vite, il y eu d'abord des cris parmi les passants matinaux. Sortant leur baguettes avec rapidité et reflexe, les trois amis se tournèrent pour apercevoir une dizaine d'hommes en noir sur d'étranges balais à l'air robotisés. Le gang se dirigeait vers eux à une vitesse extraordinaire et Harry ne put que crier « À terre ! » avant qu'ils ne lancent des sortilèges au groupe.

Ginny se retrouva face contre le bitume. Elle sentit le sol lui écorcher la joue et entendit Harry crier un _Protego _au dessus d'eux. Elle releva la tête. Le groupe assaillant était passé au dessus d'eux et faisait maintenant un large demi-tour pour revenir à la charge. D'un geste rapide, la rousse se releva, tout comme Drago et Harry, et lança des sortilèges divers d'arrêts, de stupéfixions et d'assommements. Certains hommes tombèrent de leurs supports de métal et d'autre esquivèrent habilement les sorts des trois amis. Autour d'eux les moldus criaient et couraient partout. Heureusement, alors que le gang fonçait sur eux, des « pop » sonores fusèrent et une quinzaine d'Aurors apparurent de toute part, prêtant main forte au trio. Cependant, la position aérienne des hommes en noir leur donnait un avantage. Ginny s'approcha d'Harry tout en lançant des sortilèges, celui-ci semblait concentré et agissait avec agilité et précision, touchant ses ennemis presque à chaque fois. Pourtant, lorsque la jeune fille croisa son regard émeraude elle tressaillit. Il y avait, au fond des prunelles d'Harry, quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec ses actes, quelques chose qu'une autre personne n'aurait peut être pas vu si elle n'avait pas fait vraiment attention. Au fond des yeux de Harry Potter il y avait de la peur. Une peur infini, il avait le regard d'un enfant terrifié, et Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus du brun, dans l'espoir de rassurer ses yeux. Harry la regarda, écarquilla les yeux et eu un cri. La jeune femme ne comprit pas dans un premier temps, puis, elle suivit le regard du brun. Un des attaquants fonçait sur elle, une sorte de balle à la main. Ginny n'eu rien le temps de faire. Harry courut à elle et se plaça en bouclier devant la jeune femme. Il cria un sort de protection alors que l'homme leur lançait la balle. En touchant le sol, celle-ci explosa dans un fracas épouvantable. Ginny se sentit propulsé au loin malgré le sort d'Harry. Elle se sentit rouler sur le sol. Son poignet craqua sous elle et elle poussa un cri de douleur. Elle resta allongée là un instant, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et la souleva précautionneusement. C'était Malfoy. Le blond la souleva, l'air inquiet. Il avait la lèvre fendu et du sang tachait ses cheveux presque blancs.

-Ginny ? Ҫa va ? Demanda t'il en là remettant debout.

La jeune femme vacilla un instant, encore sous le choc, mais se repris vite.

-Oui, je n'ai rien, sauf le poignet …

Drago acquiesça et Ginny le suivit. Il ne restait que deux hommes en noir, les Aurors eurent tôt fait de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Les deux amis arrivèrent devant Pansy Parkinson qui donnait des ordres aux autres. En voyant Drago elle se précipita.

-Tu n'as rien ? Fit-elle en regardant le sang couler de la tête du blond.

-Non, non ça va. Répondit celui-ci en se saisissant du poignet de Ginny. Il murmura un sort et elle ne sentit plus aucune douleur.

-Merci …

Mais elle ne pensait même pas à sa propre douleur, elle cherchait Harry des yeux. Malfoy le remarqua et s'exclama :

-Où est Potter ?

Ginny s'avança parmi les hommes en noirs qui se faisaient arrêter par les Aurors et chercha le brun avec ferveur. Drago et Pansy firent de même.

Au bout de quelques minutes Malfoy cria et la jeune femme ainsi que Pansy se précipitèrent.

Harry était allongé au sol, le visage écorché à certain endroits, son bras faisant un angle étrange. Ses vêtements étaient brulés, ainsi que sa peau, à de nombreux endroit. Il semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

Ginny s'agenouilla prés de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse alors qu'une terrible angoisse saisissait son cœur. Elle écouta attentivement. La palpitation du cœur d'Harry lui tira un soupir de soulagement. Il était vivant, en mauvais état mais vivant.

Très vite, des guérisseurs arrivèrent sur place et Ginny et Drago accompagnèrent leur ami toujours inconscient à l'hôpital magique de New York, le Miracle Healing.

* * *

Ginny s'était pratiquement endormie sur la chaise qu'elle avait rapprochée du lit dans lequel reposait Harry. Drago, un bandage autour de la tête, là regardait avec une pointe d'amusement, elle avait refusé d'aller dormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se moquer, lui-même était assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et attendait le réveille de Potter. Les guérisseurs avaient annoncé plus tôt dans la matinée qu'il n'était plus en danger, il devait bientôt se réveiller. Le regard du blond se perdit sur le brun. Il était pâle mais son bras avait reprit un angle normal et sur son visage, les blessures avaient toutes étaient guéries et il ne restait plus que _cette_ cicatrice. L'éclair rouge se détachait d'autant plus que la peau du brun était blanchâtre. Cette cicatrice, Drago l'avait tour à tour enviée, haïe, moquée puis, lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait été heureux de ne pas la porter. Heureux de ne pas avoir un tel poids sur les épaules.

Lorsque sa mère était morte, de la main même de Voldemort, Drago avait vu toutes ses convictions partir en fumé. Sa mère, douce, calme, belle, et en réalité espionne pour l'Ordre du vieux fou. Le mage noir l'avait appris et, devant lui et son père, l'avait froidement exécuté. Son père n'avait rien dit. Il s'était juste excusé auprès de son maître pour le comportement de son épouse. Drago, lui n'avait pas put le supporter. Il avait été voir en cachette Dumbledore et avait livré de précieuses informations. Il se devait de poursuivre la tâche de sa mère, celle qui lui avait apporté affection et protection depuis sa naissance. Il s'était ensuite déclaré officiellement allié de l'Ordre lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts où il avait combattu aux cotés de Harry. Les Aurors, autant que les Mangemorts avaient été surpris. Lors du combat, il s'était retrouvé face à son père. Celui-ci s'était moqué de lui, lui annonçant sa mort prochaine. Et puis il avait insulté sa mère et là, Drago avait perdu le contrôle, il avait faillit le tuer. Il fut stoppé par Harry et son père fut seulement incarcéré à Azkaban. Lorsqu'il avait demandé au Survivant pourquoi il l'en avait empêché, celui-ci avait seulement répondu :

_« Parce que l'on ne devrait pas avoir à tuer si l'on y ait pas obligé »_

Le Serpentard n'avait comprit le sens de cette phrase que bien plus tard.

Sa vie avec les membres de l'Ordre n'avait pas était facile au début. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il n'avait pas à les fréquenter mais, pendant les vacances, il se rendait avec eux au 12 Square Grimmaud. Au début il enchainait dispute sur dispute avec Weasley et Granger. Et il lui arrivait encore de chercher Harry. Mais un soir, au lors de leur septième année, tout avait changé.

_Flash Back _

_Drago dormait d'un sommeille léger. Cette maison ne le rassurait pas et puis dormir dans la même chambre que Potter, il y avait mieux comme vacances de Noël. Au moins il n'y avait pas Weasley, celui-ci était avec Granger, sa nouvelle petite amie. Beurk ! _

_Soudain il entendit un gémissement. Cela venait du lit de Potter. Manquait plus que celui-ci parle en dormant._

_-N…_

_-Ta gueule Potter, je veux dormir. Dit fermement le blond._

_-N… Non …_

_Drago grogna._

_-T'es sourd ou quoi ? Insista le blond, plus fort en espérant le réveiller._

_-Non … Pas eux … Non …._

_Drago se redressa brusquement sur son lit, vraiment énervé. Il observa Potter allongé dans le lit à coté du sien. Le brun avait les sourcils froncés et gigotait dans ses draps. Le blond l'observa un instant et, curieux, écouta ce qu'il disait dans son sommeille, si c'était compromettant, il pourrait toujours se venger d'avoir été réveillé en le racontant à tout le monde._

_-Non … Pas … Non …Pourquoi … Non … NON !_

_Drago sursauta, des larmes avaient commencées à couler des yeux clos de Potter et il commençait vraiment à se débattre et à crier._

_-NON ! NOOOON ! _

_Le blond se leva de son lit et se dirigea, légèrement effrayé vers le brun qui était maintenant secoué de spasmes._

_-Potter … Fit il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon._

_Celui-ci continua de se débattre, encore plus fort._

_-NOOOOOOOON ! NON, JE VOUS EN PRIE ! NOOOON !_

_Cette fois Drago le secoua franchement en criant :_

_-Potter ! Potter, réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! POTTER !_

_Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa d'un coup, faisant reculer Drago, abasourdi. Harry porta la main à son front et garda la bouche close comme pour s'empêcher de vomir._

_Drago était pétrifié, il ne savait même plus quoi dire._

_-Euh …_

_Potter se tourna vers lui, sa main toujours fortement pressé contre sa cicatrice et son corps en sueur. Pourtant il lui lança un regard dur et flamboyant. Un regard qui voulait dire « à la moindre moquerie je te tue ». Pourtant, pour une fois, Malfoy n'avait aucune envie de se moquer du brun. _

_-Tu … __Ҫ__a t'arrives souvent ? Finit-il par demander._

_Harry déglutit._

_-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?_

_Drago ne sut pas quoi répondre. La voix de Potter s'était surement voulue mauvaise, mais ce n'était qu'un murmure plaintif._

_Harry sembla se calmer, reprendre son souffle puis dit en se rallongeant, tremblant encore :_

_-N'en parle pas aux autres._

_Il tourna ensuite le dos au blond. Drago retourna s'allonger dans son lit, totalement perturbé._

_Fin du Flash Back_

À partir de ce jour, Drago avait cessé de chercher Harry et avait commencé à comprendre. Harry ne voulait pas de sa célébrité. Harry, malgré ses amis, était seul. Et Harry aurait surement tout donné pour être un garçon normal. Sans le poids du monde sur les épaules. Car après la bataille final, Drago avait constaté à quel point Potter avait était brisé lorsqu'il avait tué le mage noir. Il en avait pleinement pris conscience. Quel garçon de 17 ans avait déjà dut enduré ce que lui avait eu dans sa vie ? C'est cette constatation qui avait permis à Malfoy d'apprécier véritablement Harry, pour ce qu'il était et non pas ce que les gens racontaient sur lui. Peu de personnes le connaissaient vraiment. Il leva les yeux vers Ginny qui s'était endormie pour de bon. Elle, elle le connaissait, elle serait surement la seule à pouvoir lui apporter le bonheur. Et vice versa.

Le blond se redressa et sortit de la chambre. Un petit café lui permettrait de rester éveillé plus longtemps.

_Harry était assis sur le fauteuil en face du bureau._

_-Alors Harry comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?_

_Harry haussa les épaules._

_-__Ҫ__a va._

_-Bien. Cette fois nous allons parler ensemble de la période suivante de votre vie. La dernière fois nous avons discuté de votre troisième année à Poudlard. J'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre quatrième année. Comment qualifierais vous cette année de votre vie en un mot ?_

_Harry réfléchi un instant en observant l'encrier sur le bureau d'un air vide._

_-Disparition. Fit-il au bout d'un moment._

_-Mmh … Et quelle disparition est survenu lors de vos quatorze ans ?_

_Harry gigota sur sa chaise._

_- Calmez-vous Harry, personne ne vous juge ici. Reprit l'homme assit derrière le bureau. C'était un homme de taille moyenne. Il avait des cheveux châtain ramené en catogan et portait une barbe. Son regard noisette était posé sur Harry. Il n'y voyait aucune trace de jugement, juste de la malice et de la confiance._

_-Mon enfance._

_-C'est votre enfance qui a disparu ? Pour quelle raison ?_

_Harry gigota encore mais finit par dire._

_-Il l'a tué._

_-Qui Harry ? Demanda l'homme de sa voix douce._

_-Il l'a tué devant moi. Il a tué mon enfance. Il a tué mon enfance en tuant Cédric Diggory. _

_La scène s'effaça pour faire place à une autre. Harry était toujours assis dans le fauteuil mais il criait cette fois. L'homme derrière son bureau était calme, il ne disait rien, il écoutait. Cela énervé encore plus Harry. _

_-ARRETEZ ! Hurla le garçon en se levant de sa chaise. ARRETEZ DE PRENDRE CET AIR ! ON DIRAIT DUMBLEDORE !_

_-Vous avez de la colère pour cet homme Harry ?_

_-OUI ! OUI J'AI DE LA COLERE !_

_-Pourquoi ? Il vous a fait du mal ? Demanda l'homme toujours aussi calme._

_Harry devint livide et se laissa tomber sur le siège._

_-Il … m'a fait du mal … OUI ! IL M'A LAISSE TOMBER ! Il est mort, il m'a laissé tout seul !_

_-Vous étiez seul Harry ? Seul pour quoi ?_

_-Seul pour accomplir ma mission ! La mission qu'IL m'avait confiée ! JE N'AVAIS QUE 16 ANS ! J'AI DU ME DEBROUILLER TOUT SEUL ! _

_-Quelle était cette mission Harry ?_

_-Il m'avait dit … Il n'y avait que moi pour Le tuer. J'étais le seul … la prophétie le disait._

_-La prophétie disait que seul vous pouviez tuer Lord Voldemort ? N'est ce pas ?_

_Harry partit dans un rire nerveux, un peu fou._

_-Oui … C'est con hein ? Quand on pense que même Dumbledore n'a pas pu le vaincre ! Quand on pense que même lui est mort sous sa baguette ! Quelle chance j'avais moi ?_

_-Mais vous l'avez fait Harry … Vous l'avez tué, vous avez tué Lord Voldemort._

_Harry perdit son sourire maniaque et s'affaissa sur le fauteuil. Il regarda ses mains les yeux écarquillé._

_-J'ai tué …_

_-Lord Voldemort._

_-Non, j'ai tué Tom Jedusor._

_-Non Harry, Tom Jedusor était déjà mort. Vous avez tué Lord Voldemort._

_Harry fixa encore ses mains et ouvrit la bouche. L'homme derrière le bureau se redressa, tout ouï. Harry se mit alors à parler dans un murmure._

_-Il y avait des Mangemorts partout. Tout était dans la nuit. Et Il était là. On combattait depuis longtemps, j'étais fatigué mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. On comptait sur moi, tout le monde nous regardait. Les gens criaient. Ils criaient et ils couraient. Et puis après, Il a sorti son épée, j'ai fait pareil. Et le silence. Il n'y avait plus d'autre combat que le notre. Et puis un dernier cri. Une femme, je ne sais même pas qui s'était. Et Lui … Lui il a rit. Lui il s'en fichait de savoir qui elle était, ce qui lui arrivait. Lui il avait fait tellement de mal que les cris le faisait rire. Et je me rappelle que j'ai pensé… Est-ce qu'il a rit en tuant mes parents ? Ou en tuant Dumbledore ? Ou Lupin ? Ou Mrs Malfoy ? Ou Maugrey Fol-Œil ? Et là j'ai … Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste sentit mon corps bouger. Je me suis retrouvé sur lui, l'épée planté dans son cœur. Mais ce n'était plus lui._

_-Si Harry, l'homme que vous avez tué était bien Lord Voldemort. L'apparence qu'il a prise avant de mourir n'y change rien. Vous avez tué Lord Voldemort. Vous avez sauvé des milliers de personnes, protégé ceux que vous aimiez et vengé les morts. Vous n'avez plus à vous en vouloir Harry. _

_Harry ne dit rien mais cessa d'observer ses mains et croisa le regard de l'homme._

_-Je crois que nous avons beaucoup avancé aujourd'hui Harry._

* * *

Harry sentit une odeur particulière. Il là connaissait bien. C'était une odeur d'hôpital. Comme Sainte Mangouste. Peut être était ce à cause de cette odeur qu'il avait rêvé de son passé. Il sentit alors autre chose. Des fleurs. Ginny. Il entendait sa respiration tous prés. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il leva sa main qui lui semblait lourde. À tâtons il trouva la main de la jeune fille, tout prés de la sienne. Il la caressa et la respiration devint irrégulière.

-Harry ! S'exclama la douce voix de la rousse toute proche.

-Coucou, fit il la voix rauque.

Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas.

-Harry, Merlin soit loué ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bof, aussi bien que si une bombe m'avait explosé au visage, dit-il ironiquement.

Il essaya encore d'ouvrir les yeux sans plus de succès. Sans paniquer il dit :

-Gin', je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Il y eu un silence.

-M… Mais Harry, tu as les yeux grand ouvert.

Harry tressaillit.

-Ginny, je … je ne vois rien …

(à suivre …)


	10. Vu et assistance

Voilà la suite (qui devrait vous rassurer) avec un peu plus de temps de parution. En plus le chapitre n'est pas très long, désolé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Toujours un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fanfic et particulièrement à **torllusque**, **o0Blanche Neige0o**, Pauline et inconnu !

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 10 : Vue et assistance**

Le Guérisseur se tourna enfin vers Ginny et Drago, dans un coin de la salle, attendant qu'il est terminé d'examiner Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave je pense. Finit-il par dire.

-Vous pensez ? Fit Drago, légèrement sur les nerfs.

-Eh bien, la luminosité de l'explosion a abimé sa rétine mais son flux magique devrait vite corriger ce défaut. Il va recouvrir la vue d'ici quelque temps même si je ne saurais vous dire quand. Cela dépend de lui.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée du temps que ça prendra ? Questionna Ginny, angoissée à l'idée de repartir en Angleterre en laissant Harry aveugle aux bras de Feen.

-Comme je l'ai dis cela dépend des personnes. La guérison peut se faire en quelques jours ou … en quelques mois, voir des années pour les personnes ayant peu de pouvoir magique.

-Des mois ?? S'exclama Drago. Et vous n'avez rien pour le faire guérir plus vite ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas opérer sur l'œil magiquement, il y a trop de risque, si la guérison et vraiment tardive alors nous pourrons toujours essayer, mais seulement en dernier recourt.

-Mais il …

-EH ! S'exclama soudain la voix d'Harry qui s'était redressé sur son lit. Son regard, plus opaque que d'habitude se dirigeant vaguement dans leur direction.

-Harry …

-Je suis peut être aveugle mais pas sourd ! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

Le guérisseur profita de ce sursit pour fuir de la chambre et les assauts de Drago. Les deux amis s'approchèrent du lit. Harry entendit leur mouvement et dirigea son regard vide vers eux. C'était très étrange à voir et très perturbant. Ginny lui prit la main et posa un baiser sur son front.

-Je suis certaine que tu retrouveras la vue en un rien de temps.

-Ouais, appuya Drago, surtout si ça prend en compte la puissance magique.

-Attention Malfoy, fit Harry en souriant narquoisement, tu es entrain de me faire un compliment.

-Merde ! Quel con ! Fit moqueusement le Serpentard.

Ginny rit et déclara.

-Bon, tu sors demain, on ira au repaire et, jusqu'à ce que ta vue soit revenue, nous suspendons le plan.

-Mmh, grinça Harry visiblement mécontent, ok. Mais ce soir vous ne restez pas à l'hôpital, rentrez dormir un peu. De toute façon vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus.

Ginny, bien qu'encore inquiète, acquiesça et fit signe à Drago.

-Ok ! Fit celui-ci. À demain Potter !

Et tandis qu'il sortait Ginny se pencha, guida la tête de Harry d'une main posé sous son menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-À demain Harry.

-À demain Gin'.

La jeune rousse regarda une dernière fois le brun, assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, puis s'en alla.

* * *

La nuit de Ginny fut très mauvaise. Dans son grand lit vide elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. La présence d'Harry lui manquait comme une drogue et les seuls instants où elle parvenait à fermer l'œil, s'était pour faire d'horribles cauchemars peuplés de Harry mourant ou partant loin d'elle. Finalement, elle se leva doucement et sortit de sa chambre, elle arriva vite dans celle d'Harry et se faufila dans le lit. Il n'avait pas était refait depuis la dernière fois car, elle le savait, Harry Potter vivait dans un joyeux bordel ! Elle s'enroula dans les couvertures encore imprégnées de l'odeur de Harry. Une odeur sucrée, fondante, comme du caramel … Une odeur délicieuse. Bercé par le souvenir de son amant, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain Ginny et Drago arrivèrent comme prévu dans l'après-midi à l'hôpital. Le jeune homme blond s'arrêta dans le hall pour signer les papiers de sortie d'Harry tandis que Ginny allait le chercher.

Elle arriva devant la porte et la poussa doucement. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Harry, à genoux par terre, portait un jean et une chemise mal boutonnée. Il semblait chercher quelque chose à tâtons. Sûrement sa chaussette qui était à au moins vingt centimètre de son périmètre de recherche. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il releva la tête. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

-C'est moi … Fit Ginny en s'approchant. Elle se pencha, ramassa la chaussette et la lui mis dans la main.

-Merci …

Il commença à se relever, la jeune femme voulu l'aider mais il se dégagea brusquement.

-Ҫa va ! Je sais encore bouger.

Ginny ne dit rien. Elle savait que la situation était humiliante et sa pitié ne serait pas la bienvenue.

-Drago nous attend en bas. Fit-elle comme si de rien n'était alors que le brun trouvait le lit à l'aveuglette (c'est le cas de le dire) et si asseyait pour enfiler la chaussette.

Il acquiesça et s'arrêta. Il semblait se concentrer. Finalement il bougea un peu tâtonnant autour de lui. Il devait chercher où il se trouvait dans la chambre pour en déduire l'emplacement de ses baskets.

Ginny les trouva dans un soin de la pièce et alla les chercher. Elle les lui présenta et il les attrapa vivement, sans même la remercier cette fois. Elle le sentait furibond, frustré par sa condition.

Une aide-guérisseur arriva alors dans la chambre.

-Bonjours ! Fit-elle, tout sourire. Mr Potter va séjourner avec vous ?

Ginny acquiesça.

-Bien, alors jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue à sa condition il va falloir que vous l'aidiez.

Harry grogna sur le lit alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures avec des gestes maladroits.

-Pour manger au début il risque d'en mettre partout, il va falloir l'aider à se construire des points de repères à la maison. Bien sûr il faudra l'aider pour la toilette dans un premier temps. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il glisse dans la salle de bain ou qu'il se brûle avec l'eau.

Toujours assis sur le lit, le regard perdu dans la pièce, Harry avait rougit et il avait une grimace. Ginny aurait voulu faire taire ce moulin à parole qui détruisait à petit feu la fierté du brun.

-Vous pourrez aussi le promener …

Harry bondit de sa place assise.

-Je ne suis pas un chien je vous signal ! Cria-t-il les yeux fixés un peu à coté de la jeune femme qui s'était tût. Elle balbutia des excuses et s'en alla.

Ginny aussi fulminait.

-Quelle conne ! Grogna-t-elle.

Harry semblait encore plus en colère que tout à l'heure.

-Viens, on s'en va.

Sans lui demander son avis, elle lui prit le bras et le dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne protesta pas mais elle le sentit se crisper. Il n'avait, de toute façon, pas le choix.

* * *

Arrivé dans le Hall, Drago les attendais.

-Tiens, fit-il à Harry en lui mettant dans les mains une paire de lunette noir.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Des lunettes de soleil _Dolce & Gabbana_, ça t'éviteras les questions et les regards.

Harry ne dit rien dans un premier temps puis il les enfila.

-Merci Malfoy.

Ginny sourit, mine de rien Drago se sentait très concerné par la santé de Harry. Les lunettes ne pouvait laisser croire à quiconque que le brun était non-voyant.

-Elles te vont bien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Elles sont très classe. Bon ! Ou allons-nous ? Il est tôt encore. Harry tu veux retourner au repaire tout de suite ?

Le brun hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

Ginny en fut heureuse, bien que la planque des vampires fut d'une grande beauté et très pratique, il y régnait une ambiance froide et austère et le manque de soleil l'angoissait. Cependant elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une activité qui convienne à Harry. Soudain elle aperçut une affiche sur un immeuble, là où les moldus voyaient une pub pour un film, les sorciers pouvaient contempler une publicité pour un nouveau café où passaient des groupes de musiques plus ou moins connus.

-Ҫa vous direz d'aller au _Parallel Universe _? Il y aura peut être de la bonne musique !

Drago acquiesça et Harry haussa les épaules. Ginny regarda l'adresse et visualisa l'endroit où se situait le bar.

-Aller ! Let's go ! Fit-elle en attrapant le bras d'Harry.

Une fois de plus elle sentit que cela lui déplaisait de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un pour marcher. Il était maladroit et, malgré les apparences, Ginny le conduisait vraiment. Il semblait totalement perdu et elle se doutait que cela devait être perturbant de ne pas savoir où l'on met les pieds.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la façade du bar. C'était encore un sortilège qui faisait croire au moldus qu'au lieu d'un bar ce trouvait là une vieille boutique fermé et crasseuse. Ginny conduisit Harry à l'intérieur. L'ambiance y était sympathique. Dans tes tons mauves et bordeaux, le bar contenait de nombreuses tables et grands fauteuils. Au centre de la salle, un DJ travaillait sur une machine étrange mi-moldu mi-sorcière et qui passait des chansons plutôt R'n'B pour l'instant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais la jeune femme devina que ce ne serai pas pareil plus tard dans la soirée.

Le trio s'installa à une table mauve et Ginny lut la carte des boissons à voix haute pour qu'Harry puisse l'entendre. Ils commandèrent et un silence lourd s'installa.

-Au fait, fit Drago au bout d'un moment éternellement long, Pansy m'a envoyé les plans de Dament ce matin. J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil. La sortie qu'a surveillé Harry semble la plus prudente à utiliser, elle passe par les salles d'archive du groupe où je suppose nous ne trouverons pas grande résistance 

et donne directement sur les escaliers. Nous savons ensuite où se trouve le bureau de Feen. Les deux autres sortie sont plus dangereuse car après les avoir emprunté il nous faudrait traverser le hall avec ses vigiles pour aller jusqu'aux escaliers.

-Bon travail, fit Harry avec sincérité, j'ignore ce que l'on va trouver dans le bureau de ce cinglé. S'il pouvait s'y trouver ça nous arrangerait mais je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi facile. Il nous faudra plutôt trouver de quoi le compromettre aux yeux de la justice et peut être aussi savoir où il se cache.

-D'après les hommes que Pansy a arrêté lors de l'attaque dans la rue, enchaîna Ginny, Feen serait en déplacement. Il n'est pas à New York, peut être même pas aux Etats Unis. Il entretiendrait des relations avec d'autres pays pour ses trafiques d'objets magiques et de substances magiques illégales.

Harry acquiesça alors qu'il cherchait dans le vide le verre de FireGet **(1)** que venait de déposer la serveuse en lui lançant un regard aguicheur qu'il ne vit pas (contrairement à Ginny qui lui lança un regard si haineux qu'elle en pâlît). Drago ricana.

-Quoi ? Fit agressivement Harry soudainement en colère. C'est si drôle que ça de me voir farfouiller dans le vide ?

-Hein ? Non ! S'exclama le blond en comprenant la méprise d'Harry qui n'avait pas vu la scène entre la vendeuse et la jeune rousse.

-Alors quoi ? Gronda une fois de plus le Survivant. Il était à cran.

-C'est juste que tu ricanerais toi aussi si tu avait vu le regard haineux de Ginny envers la fille qui t'as apporté ton verre lorsqu'elle a voulu te draguer.

Harry se décrispa mais Ginny le sentait maintenant honteux de son comportement.

-Désolé … Fit-il.

-Ne le soit pas ! S'exclama Ginny. Cette serveuse est une vraie morue.

Et pour la première fois Harry rit, franchement, avec Drago.

Plus tard, un groupe vint jouer et ils purent passer une soirée des plus agréables, même si Harry ne pouvait qu'entendre, sans vraiment profiter du spectacle. Ginny réussit même à l'entrainer sur la piste de dance sous l'œil amusé de Drago qui draguait une jeune fille à la table voisine.

-Gin', même avec mes yeux en bon état je suis un piètre danseur. Fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle lui attrapait les mains.

-Mais non ! Idiot, laisse toi aller, profite de la musique.

D'abord un peu raide, le brun finit par se détendre et à bouger comme la rousse, les mains dans celles de Ginny.

Après trois dance épuisante ils retournèrent s'assoir. À la table d'à coté Drago et la fille aux cheveux châtains s'embrassaient fougueusement.

-Où est Malfoy ? Demanda Harry en passant sa main au dessus de la chaise vide du blond.

Ginny pouffa.

-Occupé ! Fit-elle.

-Occupé à quoi ?

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme s'assit sur les genoux du brun et l'embrassa langoureusement. Harry répondit avec ardeur et lorsque l'étreinte se rompit il souffla.

-Oh je vois …

Ginny rit et se blottit contre lui.

Vers minuit, le trio rentra au repaire. Elisabeth ne fit aucunes remarques sur la cécité temporaire d'Harry et Ginny lui en fut reconnaissante. La soirée avait permi au garçon de s'en accommoder, il ne fallait pas tout gâcher.

Dans la chambre, il fut plus aisé à Harry de se déplacer, il connaissait déjà les lieux. Cependant il lui fallait prendre une douche et il lui semblait difficile de se mettre nu alors qu'il n'y voyait rien. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour se dévêtir. Il était rouge comme un souafle.

-Harry voyons, c'est ridicule ! Je t'ai déjà vu nu plus d'une fois.

-Je sais, grogna le garçon qui hésitait à se séparer de son boxer. Mais la c'est différent.

Il ne pouvait pas trop expliquer pourquoi.

-C'est comme si j'étais nu sur une estrade, les projecteurs braqués sur moi et que je ne vois pas qui est entrain de me regarder.

Ginny se dénuda à son tour et s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Il n'y a que moi Harry, je peux te l'assurer.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et le dirigea vers la douche en fixant son regard opaque.

- Laisse-moi t'aider Harry. Pour quelques temps, laisse-moi être tes yeux.

Ils se douchèrent ainsi ensemble, Ginny aidant Harry de façon à ce qu'il ne se sente pas dépendant. Puis ils se séchèrent et allèrent se coucher. Ginny se lova contre Harry et murmura.

-C'est étrange, même lorsque c'est toi qui a le plus besoin d'aide, lorsque je suis dans tes bras, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être protégé.

-C'est ma faute, rit Harry, Hermione disait que c'était le syndrome du héros.

-Mmh, acquiesça la rousse en s'endormant, elle t'a bien cernée dis moi …

* * *

Le lendemain fut rempli de difficulté. Harry s'était réveillé avant Ginny et avait voulu, une fois de plus, s'habiller seul, cependant ses vêtements étaient mal passés et le tee-shirt (orange et large) n'allait absolument pas avec le pantalon (en tissu bleu électrique). Il ressemblait soit à un personnage de manga, soit à un ouvrier de chantier (et encore un ouvrier sans aucun goût en matière de vêtement).

Bref, Ginny lui fit remarquer avec le plus de tact possible que cela n'allait pas et l'aida. Le garçon semblait tour à tour agacé puis reconnaissant des attentions de Ginny. La jeune femme tentait de lui laisser des libertés mais prévenait ses moindres désirs.

Le premier petit déjeuné fut une épreuve également. Harry devait se concentrer pour ne pas se planter la fourchette dans la joue au lieu de la mettre dans sa bouche. Mais après quelques temps il parvint à se débrouiller.

Pendant quelques jours, le groupe n'eut pour toute occupation que les promenades et les concerts (même si Harry avait insisté pour que Ginny et Drago aillent se divertir autrement sans lui).Cependant ils savaient qu'il n'y avait plus à attendre longtemps avant que la vue de Harry ne revienne. En effet le brun avait progressivement commencé à apercevoir des ombres et, récemment, il percevait même des formes. Tout devenait rapidement plus facile et la colère et la frustration s'en allait de Harry en même temps que revenait sa vue. Ginny le trouvait même plus ouvert, moins renfermé. Comme si il avait appris à accepter leur aide.

Un problème pourtant pesait sur les épaules de Ginny et Drago. D'aprés la vitesse où allait les choses, Harry aurait surement retrouvé la vue d'ici une semaine. Hélas, leur congé prendrait fin dans le même temps.

(à suivre …)

**(1)** Sorte de mélange de mon invention entre le Get 27 et le Whisky pur feu.


	11. Réunion de famille

**Me revl'a !! Aprés ce mois de repos voilà la suite de Mon Ange ! **

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'éspère que votre lecture sera tout aussi agréable !**

**Vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues !**

**Merci à torllusque, Black Lagoon, shapi, inconnu et tout les autres bien sûr !**

**Les Reviews font toujours plaisir ! Bisoux et Bonne lecture !!**

**Chapitre 11 :Réunion de famille **

Harry marchait dans la pièce d'un pas encore légèrement maladroit. Il voyait à présent mais, même avec ses lentilles, sa vision restait particulièrement trouble. Cependant il prenait grand soin à ne pas le montrer à la jeune femme rousse assise sur le lit.

Ginny sourit en le voyant trébucher sur un tapis alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain mais ne rit pas. Durant le temps de la cécité d'Harry, le couple s'était considérablement rapproché. Elle n'avait plus peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait à Harry et celui-ci s'était un peu confié à elle.

Ainsi elle avait appris que le jour où il était partit de Ste Mangouste, il avait prit l'avion pour ce rendre au Portugal puis en Australie, en Allemagne … et au file des années il avait vécu de façon de plus en plus misérable, ne parvenant plus à s'intéresser à rien. Alcool, sexe, parfois même drogue. Il avait vécu dans la débauche jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une rencontre il y a un an en France. Cette rencontre l'avait calmé, un électrochoc.

_Flash Back_

_Harry rentra dans la boîte de nuit que lui avait conseillée le gérant de l'hôtel où il s'était arrêté. Il s'installa au bar et commanda une bière. La musique était assez agréable quoiqu'un peut répétitive._

_Deux jeunes femmes s'assirent à ses cotés._

_-Salut beau gosse ! Fit la première, brune au regard noyé dans le mascara._

_-C'est la première fois qu'on te voit ici ! Ajouta la deuxième, blonde, en lui lançant un regard aguicheur._

_Harry ne comprenait pas bien le Français mais l'air que prenaient les deux filles n'était pas difficile à interpréter. Cependant il n'était pas encore assez soul pour s'intéresser à ce genre de personnes. Il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre un mot de français et les deux femmes s'en allèrent vers un autre homme seul au bar._

_Une heure plus tard, Harry se foutait de tout. L'alcool avait cet avantage qu'il rendait indifférent. Ce n'était pas vraiment un oubli de ses problèmes qu'il trouvait dans ses verres mais plutôt une indifférence infinie, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et c'était agréable de ne se préoccuper de rien. La soirée pouvait donc commencer. Harry se leva et parcouru la salle à la recherche d'une proie. Une fille avec qui il coucherait et qu'il quitterait au matin. C'était si facile. Il lui suffisait de les regarder dans les yeux, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ses culs de bouteilles devant, et elle lui tombait dans les bras. Il avait remarqué ça depuis un bout de temps déjà. Et son accent anglais finissait de les mettre dans son lit généralement._

_Ce soir ne ferait donc pas exception. Même si il était encore plus ivre qu'à l'ordinaire._

_Il aperçut, assise dans un des fauteuils prés de la piste une jeune fille particulièrement belle. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à l'avoir vu, une horde d'homme l'observait en coin. La jeune femme rayonnait d'une beauté pure. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, blonde, d'un blond presque argenté, _

_elle regardait des amies danser. Elle remit ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille. Harry déglutit. Magnifique. Il s'avança vers elle et demanda en français avec son plus bel accent anglais._

_-Bonsoir Miss. Vous êtes tout seule ?_

_La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les émeraudes floutées par l'alcool d'Harry._

_-Je suis avec des amies. Fit-elle d'un ton hautain en gardant ses yeux fixes._

_-Je peux tenir compagnie à vous ?_

_La jeune fille se racla la gorge pour répliquer et annonça dans un anglais bien meilleur que le français d'Harry._

_-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas besoins de compagnie. Surtout pas celle d'un étranger ivre._

_Harry fut surpris puis sourit en avalant une gorgée de son verre._

_-C'est vrai, reprit il en anglais, je suis soûl. Mais je peux être amusant, même bourré._

_La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et se leva pour aller danser. Harry s'affala sur le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter et but encore. Il but une bouteille entière jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme revienne s'assoir._

_-Toujours pas parti ? Fit elle agacé et légèrement en sueur d'avoir dansé._

_Harry secoua la tête._

_-Je vous attendais… vous êtes jolie… vous me rappelez quelqu'un…_

_La fille fronça les sourcils._

_-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous êtes vraiment mal. S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Bof … je vais bien …_

_Il ramena ses cheveux mi-longs dans sa nuque car il commençait à avoir chaud. La terre tournait._

_Soudain la jeune fille sursauta._

_-Mais … mais vous êtes …_

_Harry voulu se relever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il retomba dans le fauteuil. La jeune fille se pencha vers lui et jura quelque chose avant qu'il ne sombre brusquement dans l'inconscience._

_Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, avec une gueule de bois phénoménale, il était étendu dans un grand lit aux draps bleus. La chambre où il se trouvait était dans les tons blanc et bleus et une grande fenêtre donnait sur un jardin magnifique avec un étang._

_Harry tenta de se rappeler la veille mais tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire c'était qu'il avait but au bar de cette boîte. Après c'était le noir._

_Il finit par se lever, se demandant s'il était chez une femme avec qui il avait couché. Cependant le fait d'être en boxer et chemise semblait plutôt indiquer qu'il avait été bordé. La porte s'ouvrit alors coupant ses pensées._

_Une jeune fille en jeans, tee-shirt et à la beauté stupéfiante entra. Harry connaissait cette personne. Il l'avait vu à la soirée, mais pas seulement ..._

_-Bonjour Mr Potter, fit elle en lui tendant une tasse fumante. C'est de la potion anti-gueule de bois._

_Harry la saisit avec reconnaissance et avala l'affreuse mixture. La jeune femme l'observait d'un œil intéressé._

_-Je vous connais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il._

_-On ne peut pas vraiment dire que vous me connaissez. Par contre vous connaissait plutôt bien ma sœur._

_Le puzzle sembla s'assembler devant ses yeux alors qu'Harry s'exclamait :_

_-Tu es la sœur de Fleur Delacour ! Gabrielle c'est ça ?_

_La blonde acquiesça avec un léger sourire._

_-Vous êtes au manoir Delacour. Mes parents ne sont pas là de la semaine alors j'ai préféré vous ramener ici hier soir._

_Harry sentit la honte l'envahir._

_-J'étais …_

_-Totalement ivre._

_-Et je t'ai …_

_-Totalement dragué._

_Il se massa la tempe._

_-Je suis totalement désolé._

_-Ce n'est rien. Fit-elle avec un air indulgent. Cependant elle se leva et elle montra des vêtements sur une chaise._

_-Je vous ai fait apporter de quoi vous vêtir. Après vous pourrez venir manger quelque chose en bas si vous le souhaitais._

_-Merci mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité._

_Gabrielle haussa les épaules et déclara comme pour justifier sa proposition._

_- J'ai toujours voulu vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé lors de la coupe des trois sorciers. C'est maintenant chose faite._

_Harry se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise devant le ton froid de la jeune femme qui le laissa seul pour se préparer._

_Dans la salle de bain il croisa son reflet. Des cernes, des yeux vitreux. Il puait l'alcool à des kilomètres. Une question lui vint alors en tête. Où était passé le jeune garçon qui avait sauvé Gabrielle il y a des années ? Ce garçon courageux et plein de bonnes intentions, qui n'avait jamais bu, ne s'était jamais drogué et était encore pur ? Où qu'il soit en tout cas, c'était loin d'ici. Harry ne se reconnaissait plus. Bien sur il en avait vu des choses intéressantes sur la magie et sur les coutumes des différents pays, mais à part cela ? Ce voyage n'avait été qu'une longue mascarade destiné à s'oublier tout entier. Sexe et alcool. Voilà comment résumé ses cinq dernières années. Elles l'avaient transformé en un gigolo ivre, il ne vivait pas. Il lui fallait arrêter ça. Il avait déjà déçut une personne. Car il avait vu la déception dans les yeux de Gabrielle. Il ne voulait pas recommencer. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient comme ça. Que diraient-ils de lui ? Il imagina cette déception habiter les yeux de Ron ou Hermione. Non il lui fallait reprendre sa vie en main. Il irait à New-York, comme il l'avait prévu, mais ce serait son dernier voyage. Après il rentrerait, il les retrouverait et il ne les décevrait plus jamais …_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Ginny avait ainsi comprit beaucoup de choses. Y comprit l'étrange attitude de Gabrielle lorsqu'on parlait d'Harry, attitude qu'elle pouvait maintenant comprendre. C'était la gêne d'un secret. Car à part elle très peu de personne avait eu connaissance de ce qu'avait vraiment fait Harry lors de ses voyages.

Ginny se leva et alla rejoindre Harry dans la salle de bain.

Il allait mieux, il riait, il se confiait. Et avec elle il était plus tendre, aimant. Tout irait bien.

L'après midi, Ginny et Drago devait aller demander à leur patron un arrangement pour demeurer aux États-Unis plus longtemps. Aussi devaient-ils laisser Harry au repaire pour se rendre en Angleterre. Ils avaient prévu d'y rester dormir aussi. Ginny voulait voir aussi sa famille et Drago ses amis. Harry n'émit aucune objection et le laissant avec pour seule compagnie les habitants des souterrains de New-York, ils transplantèrent.

* * *

Il avait grogné, hurlé, gémit puis soupiré. Mais voilà, Mark Anders, directeur du service des Aurors venait d'accepter de prolonger d'une semaine la pause de ses deux meilleurs agents. Le seul argument l'ayant fait changer d'avis fut la déclaration de Ginny qui annonça être en mission secrète pour Harry Potter lui-même. Cela l'avait relativement calmé sachant que, si Harry n'avait pas quitté l'Angleterre, le poste de Anders serrait surement le siens aujourd'hui.

Cependant Ginny ne pensait pas à cela en marchant sur le chemin menant au Terrier. Elle avait quitté Drago plus tôt alors que celui-ci se rendait chez son ami Zabini Blaise. Zabini était à Ste Mangouste au service psychiatrie. Lors de la guerre il avait refusé la marque des ténèbres et avait alors était emprisonné dans les cachots de Voldemort. On ignore ce qui lui est exactement arrivé mais lors de la libération du Manoir du Lord c'est Drago qui l'avait trouvé dans une cellule gravement blessé autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

On suppose que la torture qu'il a subit a dut être particulièrement atroce car depuis ce jour il na plus jamais parlé et passe de long moment à fixer des points invisible. Il a peur du contact des autres, sauf de Drago. Parmi les récits des survivants des cachots, on a pu deviner les tortures aux doloris, aux poissons à effets rapides ou lents, aux tortures plus moldus et d'autres immondices plus horribles encore, plus profondes et sales. Quand Ginny y pense elle a un haut le cœur. Toutes les horreurs de la guerre n'étaient pas encore parties, pour certain elles ne partiraient jamais. Et, presque malgré elle, la jeune femme pensa à Harry.

Soudain sortant de sa rêverie, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée devant la porte du jardin. Elle la poussa avec joie et se délecta du bruit grinçant lui rappelant tant son enfance.

Une fois dans le jardin, il ne fallut qu'une minute à sa mère pour débarquer au pas de la porte.

-Ginny ! S'écria-t-elle en allant serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Maman …

-Oh ma chérie ! Cela fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

Ginny sourit, embrassât sa mère et la suivit dans la cuisine. Molly se précipitait déjà pour inviter tout le monde à diner.

Et c'est ainsi que, le soir venu, Ginny se retrouva entouré de Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur et Marianne (petite bouille rousse de trois ans déjà).

La question qui brulait les lèvres de chacun fut bientôt posée.

-Et Harry ? Que devient-il ?

Ginny eut du mal à répondre à la question. Que devenait Harry Potter au juste ? Elle ne le savait guère. Alors pour commencer elle parla de son apparence.

-Vous le verriez, vous ne le reconnaitriez même pas ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Il a tant changé ? Demanda Hermione à brule pourpoint.

-C'est peu dire. Déjà on peut constater que maintenant c'est un homme, il a grandit et prit en muscle. De plus il ne porte plus de lunettes.

-C'est une bonne chose, fit Fleur en empêchant Marianne de tomber de sa chaise en voulant ramasser sa fourchette, j'ai toujours dit que ses hublots étaient hideux !

Ginny acquiesça vaguement avant de continuer la tirade.

-Et puis surtout, il a les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules presque ! C'est fou comme ça le change !

-Harry a les cheveux longs ? S'exclama Ron en lançant à Hermione un regard de reproche boudeur.

-Oh ça va ! Grogna-t-elle. J'ai déjà accepté que tu te laisse pousser la barbe. Faut pas exagérer !

Les convives rirent et Ginny leur décrivit également le style de vêtements de Harry. Elle parla de ce qui lui était arrivé à Gringotts et chez Dament mais elle se retint de parler des autres faits dont elle avait eut connaissance. Inutile de trainer la Survivant dans la boue pour ses erreurs. Surtout depuis qu'il paraissait si désireux de reprendre le droit chemin.

**(à suivre...)**


	12. Note : Fly with me

« Il nous faut ces balais ! »

En déclarant cela à son équipe de Quidditch, Ginny était prête à tout , sauf peut être à revoir un vieil ami et à apprendre son lourd secret ...

_

* * *

_

**" Fly with me "**

_Prochainement sur Meiy-girl ..._


End file.
